Settle It In Smash
by The Blue Time Ranger
Summary: The warrior stared furtively towards the figure at the end of the lone platform. This had to end, and it had to end NOW. "Oh, COME ON, I seriously had you there!" "Ehehehe, sorry about that..." Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, huntresses and girlfriends, bond over Super Smash Brothers. Ruby/Weiss (White Rose) & Blake/Yang (Bumblebee), inspired by ElfCollaborator's "Weiss Reacts".
1. One on One

**Okay, so I just had to do this.**

 **Inspired by the Super Smash Bros. chapter of ElfCollaborator's "Weiss Reacts: Volume 2!", I wanted to write a cute little piece about Ruby and Weiss bonding over some Super Smash Brothers. Safe to say that Weiss Reacts is the reason why I'm on the White Rose binge I've been on for the past two or so weeks. Elf, if you're reading this, thanks for all the laughs and hugs and fun, and keep on keeping on!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or Super Smash Brothers. They belong, respectively, to Rooster Teeth and the magnificent bastard (in a good way, mind) that is Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Now, let us SETTLE IT IN SMASH! (...I had to. ACK VELVET I'M SORRY DON'T CHAINSAW ME)**

* * *

The warrior stared furtively towards the figure at the end of the lone platform. So... it was finally time to end this.

Across, on the other side of the battlefield, was a fighter slightly shorter than him, unlike anything he had ever seen in this world.

A spiky-haired blue hedgehog was indeed one of the stranger sights he'd borne witness to in his days as commander of the Greil Mercenaries.

But... the hedgehog was in his way. Which meant he had to be taken care of before he could cause too much trouble.

Well, any more than he already had.

Despite his own superior strength, the hedgehog proved to be unbelievably swift in movement, dodging his most powerful attacks like they were nothing.

The warrior sighed in frustration. This had to end, and it had to end NOW.

Charging up his most powerful attack, the warrior raised his sword above his head, as if daring the hedgehog to get any closer.

To his surprise, though, the hedgehog took the bait, seemingly unfazed, and dashed forward like lightning, using his superior speed to throw a wicked right hook into the warrior's gut before he could react.

Weakened from the long battle, the attack sent the warrior flying, possibly to his demise.

And as he fell into darkness, only one thought came to mind.

One final thought lanced through his mind as his vision was consumed by black...

"Oh, COME ON! I _seriously_ had you there!"

"Ehehehe, sorry about that..."

"Seriously, Sonic is _so broken..._ "

This was the basic scene in the RWBY dorm at the moment. Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long were in the school library studying for an upcoming assignment, so girlfriends Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, who had already finished their homework, decided to pass the time by playing one of Ruby's new games, Super Smash Brothers.

Over the past couple weeks, Weiss had caught glimpses of Ruby playing this interesting new fighting game about characters from multiple worlds coming together for, as Ruby so often called it, "the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny". Eventually, Weiss had let her curiosity get the better of her and decided to see if Ruby would allow her to play as well.

Needless to say, it didn't take long for Weiss to get sucked into the game.

"He wasn't that strong before..." Ruby quipped. "I wonder if they buffed him in one of the patches?"

"As long as they nerfed that stupid ape, I'll be okay..." Weiss groaned, remembering how said ape had been mercilessly abused in that one tournament she'd watched.

Ruby's fighter of choice, at least recently, was one Sonic the Hedgehog. As Ruby loved speedy characters, most likely due to her semblance being overwhelming speed, Ruby had taken quite the shine to Sonic, using his similar-looking attacks and ultra-swift movement to play mind games with her opponents. Yang _always_ dreaded the moment when Ruby's cursor hovered over Sonic, knowing she wouldn't stand a chance.

Weiss, on the other hand, didn't really have a favored character, though recently she had been hovering between Peach (an elegant, princess-like figure who finally decided to take the fight to that pesky Bowser instead of just waiting for Mario to save her) and Lucina (despite being a clone of Marth, Weiss thought Lucina had been easy to pick up and play when she'd first started playing).

Weiss was still trying to decide which character to stick with, since Ruby was adamant on taking Weiss to that Smash tournament in Haven next week. So, Weiss had decided to let Ruby teach her about certain characters in hopes of finding one to pick for the tournament.

"I'm willing to bet if you hadn't taken the bait, I would have beaten you," Weiss stated as they navigated back to the character selection screen. Weiss had decided to try Ike, a character new to her, in hopes of using his power to stop Sonic cold. Ever since Ruby had gone on her Sonic streak, Weiss had been trying out different characters in hopes that at least one of their specific attributes could stop Sonic. So far, none had worked.

"That's what Sonic is all about, baiting and mind games," Ruby giggled.

"If only you weren't so frustratingly _skilled_ with him..." Weiss groaned.

Just then, Ruby leaned over and kissed Weiss on the cheek. Suddenly, the heiress felt better.

"You'll get me soon. I know you will," Ruby stated.

Weiss smiled and hugged Ruby, causing them both to fall back into the beanbag chair they currently shared.

"I'll pretty much have to before the tournament if I hope to stand a chance," Weiss teased, kissing Ruby on the forehead. "From what you've told me, a lot of these players attending have sunk thousands of hours into this game just to get their play style down."

"Trust me, after a while of playing with me, I know you'll have what it takes to send those pretty boys running for the hills!" Ruby proclaimed rather heroically. "I actually won a tournament when I was younger, believe it or not, simply because Yang and I played the last Smash game that much."

"With the way you play Sonic, I'd believe that," Weiss admitted.

"You up for another match?" Ruby asked.

"I'll get you this time," Weiss proclaimed. "Count on that!"

So, with that, Ruby and Weiss selected their characters. As expected, Ruby decided to stick with Sonic, while Weiss eventually settled on Lucina.

"Ready?" Ruby asked.

"Let's go," Weiss stated matter-of-factly.

The countdown faded, the announcer shouted "GO!", and the battle was on.

Weiss had correctly predicted that Ruby would try to play more mind games, as that was basically the point of Sonic's similar-looking spin attacks, so she decided to play a bait-and-switch, waiting for Sonic to get close before countering where Ruby didn't expect to get countered.

Ruby wasn't going down that easily, however, switching between her side special and down special to get Weiss to drop her guard. Though, at one point, Weiss had suspected Ruby's game and slapped Sonic with an up smash when he tried to hop over Lucina and throw her off.

This strange game of cat and mouse continued back and forth for a while, neither Weiss nor Ruby holding the advantage for long, as when Ruby would seem to get her mind games back in gear, Weiss would counter with a new technique.

Soon enough, both fighters were down to their last stock and in the hundreds in terms of damage. Both Ruby and Weiss knew that one good attack would end it.

The question was, who would make the first and last mistake?

Ruby squealed on the inside when she managed to break Lucina's shield due to Weiss guarding at the wrong moment, and went for a side smash to end the match...

...only for Lucina to recover quicker than she expected and counter, throwing Sonic far back. Lucina charged forward with all the speed Weiss could give her, throwing out a dash attack to knock Sonic further back, though just barely enough to keep Sonic within the play field.

Lucina stood at the edge of the platform, charging up her Shield Breaker and waiting for Sonic to get close.

Sonic jumped off of his spring back into the battlefield, air-dodging to avoid any possible attacks...

...only for Lucina to stall a second longer than expected.

Ruby knew she was finished.

And sure enough, Lucina thrust her sword forward, piercing Sonic and sending him careening off the stage in a large red explosion.

Ruby definitely noticed the growing smile on Weiss' face as the results screen popped up, proclaiming Weiss' Lucina the winner of the battle.

"YES!" Weiss exclaimed, hopping to her feet and throwing her fist up in victory, only for Ruby to glomp her about three seconds later.

"Good job, Weiss! I knew you could do it!" Ruby giggled.

"Looks like I have my character for the tournament," Weiss noted. "Wait until all those amateurs drop their jaws because they got beaten by a clone of Marth!"

"Say, Weiss?"

"Hmm?"

Ruby laid her head on Weiss' shoulder. "If, by some freaky chance, you and I end up facing each other in the tournament... don't hold back, okay? I wanna see you at your best."

Weiss couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry, Ruby. We're going to give it our all no matter who we end up facing, right?"

"Right!" Ruby laughed. "We'll show those wannabes what for!"

Weiss looked back at the character select screen. "Ruby?"

"What is it, Weiss?"

Weiss sighed, then hugged Ruby again. "I just wanted to say... well, thank you for teaching me how to play. If it was Yang, she'd probably want to teach me by driving my fighters into the proverbial dirt... tough love, as she puts it. Ugh."

"Yeah, that sounds like something Yang would do," Ruby giggled. "But honestly, it's no problem, Weiss. You're my girlfriend, after all. And as your girlfriend and team leader, that means I have to allow you to learn these games at your own pace!"

The two huntresses started laughing for a few seconds before collapsing back into the beanbag chair, their arms still around each other.

"Ruby, I know I don't say it as often as I should, but... I love you."

"I love you, too, Weiss."

Ruby and Weiss leaned in to kiss each other, the world around them seeming to fade away for those few precious seconds.

"Hey, you want to keep going?" Ruby asked. "After all, we need to keep practicing so we'll be ready for the tournament!"

"Point," Weiss responded, the two girlfriends cuddling into the beanbag chair as they prepared to continue their training.

Weiss sighed happily, letting her head rest on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby responded by kissing Weiss on the cheek before turning back to the screen.

The characters were selected, and the battle was on.

* * *

 **...that was fun to write.**

 **Okay, so, my Smash history starts with Brawl, since I never owned a GameCube (I await the freakouts in the comments or reviews, though I HAVE played all the Smash games by this point in time, don't froth at the mouth). I had never really been big into fighting games, having grown up with platformers and RPGs. But when Super Smash Brothers Brawl came into my possession,** _ **it was freakin' on.**_

 **Here, I tried to inject some of my personal experiences into the story. Ruby taking a liking to Sonic may seem just because of his speed, and speed being Ruby's Semblance, but the true reason?**

 **Sonic has always been my Smash main.**

 **He's just so fun to use, too.**

 **Lucina was given to Weiss because I figured, since Weiss is getting used to the game, she'd want a character who's well-balanced for newbies and veterans alike, someone easy to use to help you learn the ropes. Though when she used Ike in the opening, that actually created a parallel to one of my friends, who doesn't really have a main, but usually always picks Ike whenever I pick Sonic. We're still going at it with those two in Smash 4 even now.**

 **Will I ever do another story like this, with Ruby and Weiss playing Smash? ...maybe. They** _ **are**_ **going to a tournament, after all.**

 **Until next, R &R, enjoy, and happy Smashing.**

 **From me to you in the future,  
** **The Blue Time Ranger**


	2. Free For All

**In all honesty, I didn't think I would continue this.**

" **Settle It In Smash" was originally meant to be just a oneshot. But a reviewer suggested something for a possible next chapter, and the idea bug flew in and kicked me in the face. So, we're continuing!**

 **I'll say now, I don't know how long this story will be, so keep that in mind. But I'll keep going as long as ideas keep coming to my brain.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Team RWBY would be downloadable fighters for Super Smash Bros. 4. Not even kidding. Super Smash Bros. belongs to Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Now, let Round Two: Free-For-All begin! FIGHT!**

* * *

"Ack, get back get back GET BACK"

"Yes, that's it, Lyn! Make this fool taste your blade!"

"Jeez, that's so hard to avoid... I can never tell when she decides to attack!"

"Well, looks like the advantage is mine!"

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?"

Yang came across a rather interesting sight when she and Blake had returned to the RWBY dorm later that day, that of Ruby and Weiss cuddled up in that gigantic beanbag chair, playing Super Smash Brothers. And apparently getting really into it at the same time.

"Sounds like you guys are having fun," Yang giggled, but stopped when she didn't get a response. Ruby and Weiss were fixed on their match.

"Wow, that's odd," Yang quipped. "Usually when I come back, Ruby's all ears for me."

"They're practicing for the tournament," Blake answered. "You know, the one in Haven next week? Ruby was practically _begging_ Weiss to come with her, so they're practicing while they have time to."

"Hmmm..." Yang thought.

Ruby dodge-rolled through Lucina, hoping to stay alive long enough, only for Lucina to turn around and unleash her attack, sending Sonic flying to his defeat.

"Whoa, Weiss, I didn't know you could turn around when you did that move!" Ruby exclaimed, though she was much more happy that Weiss was getting the hang of things.

"I'm learning Lucina's tricks," Weiss stated as the results screen appeared. "Hopefully it'll be enough to keep the other players on their toes."

Weiss settled herself as they returned to the character select. "So, how am I doing, Ruby?"

"You're doing great, Weiss!" Ruby giggled, leaping over to hug her girlfriend. "If you've learned enough to stomp my Sonic at least three times in a row, I just know you're going to clean house!"

"Well, what if you run into a free-for-all?" Yang quipped, pulling up a chair and seating herself right next to Ruby. "They're not just gonna have one-on-one matches there, right?"

"Hey, yeah," Ruby noted. "Good point."

"So, I'm gonna join you two, see how you handle a free-for-all," Yang stated, picking up one of Ruby's spare controllers. Ruby had insisted on getting multiple controllers so everyone in the dorm could use something. "Blake, come on over here!"

"Eh, why not," Blake admitted, taking her own seat next to Yang. "It's been a little while since I've played, so I may as well get myself sharpened up."

"All right, we've got a free-for-all going!" Yang exclaimed. "Team RWBY, pick your fighters!"

And so they did.

Ruby decided to pick a different character this time around, eventually settling on Shulk. His play style honestly fascinated Ruby at times, even if she wasn't as good at switching Monado Arts when she needed to. Plus, the Monado itself was, in Ruby's own words, "SO FREAKING COOL".

Weiss once again settled on Lucina so she could be ready for the tournament, as she had no idea if this tournament was one where you were forced to stick with the first character you picked, so she'd rather be stuck with someone she knew how to play.

Blake chose Sheik, who played a lot like Blake herself, focusing on swift attacks and sneaky strikes to gain an advantage. She had thought it weird that Zelda and Sheik were separate characters this go round, but she eventually got used to it.

Yang picked Ike, because she preferred powerhouse characters who could outmuscle the opposition. Yang believed that Ike would be able to outperform Sonic, despite his speed, on sheer strength, unaware that Weiss' attempt at doing just that had fallen short.

The venue was to be Final Destination, as Yang knew the tournament would be only using Omega Form stages.

And with that, the countdown began.

"Oh, I'm gonna whoop _all of you_ ," Yang taunted.

"We'll see about that, Xiao Long," Weiss shot back.

"Well, is everybody ready?" Blake asked.

"Let's do it!" Ruby exclaimed.

The announcer shouted "GO!", and the battle was on.

The match quickly devolved into flat-out chaos, with each member of the team taking potshots at whoever was closest. Naturally, Weiss went after Yang first, using Lucina's faster movement to stay one step ahead of Ike.

Ruby, meanwhile, managed to catch Sheik in a Vision Counter, and Ike just managed to step back at the wrong moment, so that Shulk's counterattack hit both Ike and Sheik, sending both of them flying.

"Hey!" Yang growled.

"Sorry, sis, you got in the way!" Ruby laughed.

As if to add insult to injury, Weiss had Lucina use a forward air attack that sent Ike careening off the stage.

"That was deliberate," Yang groaned.

"Maybe," Weiss quipped, having trouble hiding her smile.

Later on, Yang managed to gain some ground by using her side special to tank Sheik's Needle Storm and send the ninja flying.

"Booya!" Yang exclaimed. "Never doubt the leader of the Greil Mercenaries!"

Just then, Lucina came in with a Dancing Blade to send Ike off the edge. Yang tried to recover, but came up just short of the arena's edge.

"And never doubt the princess of Ylisse," Weiss taunted.

Yang just grumbled and turned back to the battle.

"Argh, stand still so I can hit you!" Ruby shouted, trying to catch Sheik.

"Ruby, it's your fault for using Shield while trying to catch me," Blake giggled.

"It's not my fault that I used it so Ike wouldn't murder me! Do you SEE that huge sword of his?!" Ruby shouted back. Thankfully, Shield wore off at that precise moment, and Shulk regained his normal speed. Ruby took the time to activate Monado Arts: Speed, being able to easily catch Blake now, landing a few hits before using a side smash.

"All right! Now it's Ruby time!" Ruby proclaimed, using an extended Air Slash to take out Sheik.

"Ouch," Blake groaned. "Well, I think I'll go pick on someone else."

"Hey, no fair! Stop spamming those stupid needles, for Dust's sake!" Weiss growled, trying to advance on Sheik, only to be stopped by a Needle Storm every time. Sadly for Weiss, this gave Yang the perfect opportunity to land a fully-charged side smash and take down Lucina.

"Who's the sucker now?" Yang taunted.

"...you're going to pay for that," Weiss proclaimed.

Ruby actually beat Weiss to the punch, switching to Monado Arts: Smash and sending Ike flying with one good shot, as Ike had been in the hundreds before then.

"Ruby! Your own sister?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Sorry, Yang, but you mess with my girlfriend, you're going down like the rest!" Ruby proclaimed, trying to add an accent to her voice on the last part so she'd sound like Shulk.

"...Rubes, that accent was terrible."

"Sorry..."

And so, the battle continued for a good while. Sheik was the first to be completely defeated, having been taken out by a surprise Counter from Lucina, as she had wandered in trying to attack Shulk.

"You're pretty good at countering, huh, Weiss?" Blake noted as she set her controller down for the moment.

"Thanks to our leader," Weiss admitted, leaning over to kiss Ruby on the cheek. "Now, Yang, you're next!"

"We'll see, princess," Yang challenged. "We will _definitely_ see."

Oddly enough, Ruby decided to stay out of this one, letting the two rivals settle their differences before jumping in herself.

However, when Weiss seemed like she was in trouble, Ruby decided to step in for her girlfriend's sake, stopping a blow from Ike that would have finished off Lucina with a Vision. Yang could _feel_ the "oh, Dust _no_ " she was thinking as Shulk struck, sending Ike soaring.

With Ike out of the picture, Ruby and Weiss settled in for their final clash. Ruby once again activated Monado Arts: Shield and charged. Weiss decided to play a zoning game, not wanting to stay anywhere close to that gargantuan laser blade. Whenever Ruby would get close enough, Weiss would use Dancing Blade to keep Ruby at a distance.

But soon enough, Weiss delivered the finishing blow, managing to break the Smash Ball and land a Critical Hit that sent Shulk wildly cartwheeling to his defeat.

"Victory!" Weiss exclaimed.

"This is karma, isn't it?" Yang groaned.

"Most likely," Blake laughed. "All the times you used to tease Weiss are coming back to bite you _hard_."

"I guess I deserved that one, huh?" Yang laughed. "I'll get them next time."

"Hey, what's going on here?" a voice popped in. Jaune Arc pushed his way through the door, the other three members of Team JNPR waiting there in the doorway, having heard the multitude of different voices. "I heard a _lot_ of yelling..."

"...Ike is stupid and useless," Yang groaned.

"We're playing Super Smash Brothers," Blake answered, gesturing to Ruby and Weiss, the reaper hugging the heiress tightly. "Ruby and Weiss are going to that Smash tournament in Haven next week, and so we figured we'd all play to get ourselves ready."

"Hey, do you guys want to join us for a bit?" Ruby wondered. "This one supports up to _eight players_!"

"Well, that seems interesting enough," Jaune replied. "What say you, guys?"

"Sure," Pyrrha quipped. "I really don't have anything else to do."

"Prepare to explode, suckers!" Nora laughed.

"Why not," Ren proclaimed. "I've been looking for a chance to hone my skills."

"YES! We've got a full roster!" Ruby exclaimed. "Let's go all out, everybody! No holding back!"

Weiss, meanwhile, couldn't help but smile in anticipation of the battle to come. _If those last few battles_ _ **weren't**_ _her going all out, then this battle will be truly one to go down in legends._

 _And I'm ready for it._

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for this one. But we're not done yet!**

 **Next round will be the gigantic eight-player Smash battle between Team RWBY and Team JNPR. If anyone has ideas for which characters I should have Team JNPR use, feel free to let me know.**

 **Someone actually suggested that Ruby would like using Shulk, and I gotta admit, I can see that now. (Ruby fangirling over the Monado is definitely something I could see her doing.)**

 **Until next, R &R, enjoy, and happy Smashing.**

 **From me to you in the future,  
** **The Blue Time Ranger**


	3. Battle Royale

**All right, the Smash continues now!**

 **In this round, we've got a massive eight-player ruckus between Team RWBY and Team JNPR. Thanks to InductionMagnet for suggesting characters for JNPR to use!**

 **All right, I've kept you waiting long enough, let's get on with the show!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Grimm Eclipse would at the very least be multiplatform. MY COMPUTER IS OOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD. Super Smash Bros. belongs to Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Now, let Round Three: Battle Royale begin! FIGHT!**

* * *

"Ooh, this is going to be _intense_ ," Yang proclaimed as Teams RWBY and JNPR prepared for an eight-player battle. "I won't go down so easily this time, so y'all better watch out!"

"Oh, we'll see about that," Nora challenged.

"All right, everybody, pick your fighters!" Ruby exclaimed. "Time to get the show on the road!"

Weiss couldn't help but smile at how excited Ruby was. Just like her.

Ruby decided to jump back to Sonic, knowing that his speed would help her out tremendously against this many opponents. Weiss still stuck with Lucina, wanting to master her before the tournament. Blake had shifted to Greninja, noting she'd been getting a lot better with him (plus, she secretly thought ninjas were cool). Yang had settled on Mewtwo, liking his slick play style (while noting that Ruby hadn't acquired all of the DLC characters yet).

Jaune had decided on Link, noting that he possessed both a sword and shield, just like Jaune.

Nora had almost instantly picked King Dedede, stating that she loved penguins.

Pyrrha had made an odd choice, picking the Wii Fit Trainer, noting that she actually really liked the unexpected characters. Nearly everyone at Beacon could safely say they hadn't seen Wii Fit Trainer coming at all.

Ren picked Lucario, noting that they both had similar fighting styles based on manipulating their Aura.

For this battle, Ruby had decided to pick the Big Battlefield to accommodate all eight fighters. (Ruby knew that a lot of the selectable stages for eight-player battle didn't really seem to fit, considering the chaos that could erupt.)

"Time to rock and roll!" Nora exclaimed.

When the announcer shouted "GO!", everyone dove into battle.

Ruby was the first to react, diving to the right to avoid Dedede's Super Jump, only to accidentally roll right into a Shadow Sneak from Greninja.

"Dang it, stupid Shadow Sneak," Ruby grumbled before recovering with a mid-air Spin Dash and ramming right into Wii Fit Trainer's side.

"Agh, this is crazy already!" Weiss proclaimed, trying to find an opening amidst the madness. "How is anyone supposed to keep track of each other in this mess?!"

"Blame the programmers," Yang quipped, landing a Shadow Ball to Link's back. "They thought it'd be fun."

Unfortunately for Yang, she'd spent one second too long in answering that question and was summarily taken down by a powerful exploding hammer strike from Dedede.

"BOOM!" Nora giggled. "Don't mess with the penguin!"

After a few minutes of mostly-normal battle, a bright flash filled the screen, and all eight players knew that the fight had just gone to the next level.

The Smash Ball had just appeared.

Yang was the first to respond, ditching her attack on Link to attempt to take the Smash Ball.

"Don't let Ruby get it!" Yang exclaimed, and this caused most of the other players to abandon what they were doing and go for the Smash Ball, as they knew what would happen if Ruby took it.

"No way, Ruby! You're not unleashing that pile of broken on _my_ watch!" Blake shouted, Shadow Sneaking through the crowd to get closer.

Sadly, Ruby was the one to break the Smash Ball, and wasted no time in pressing the button to transform into Super Sonic and go flying around the stage, running over anyone in her way (though oddly enough, she tended to avoid Weiss, going around Lucina to hit other opponents, and while Weiss thought it was touching how Ruby still showed concern for her even in the middle of a match, she hoped that wouldn't dilute her focus on the match).

"Seriously, why is Super Sonic _so broken_ , for Dust's sake?!" Yang shouted once Super Sonic had worn off. "Even after they nerfed him here, he's still broken!"

"Well, they couldn't really use anything else for his Final Smash, honestly," Ruby admitted, back to throwing right hooks at Mewtwo. "I'm sure the fans would have rioted if it _wasn't_ Super Sonic."

Ren just smirked as Lucario sent Dedede flying with one good Force Palm, then turned his attention to Link.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jaune exclaimed, tossing out a Gale Boomerang to put space between him and Lucario. "You're not catching me off guard this time."

Yang thought this would be a good time to sneak in and take Link out while he was distracted by Lucario, but quickly rethought that idea after Sonic hopped in and delivered a flying kick that sent Mewtwo into the air.

"Look both ways, sis!" Ruby taunted.

"Hey, Ruby, who has the Gamepad?" Yang wondered, noticing that Ruby was holding a normal controller.

"Weiss does," Ruby answered, leaping over Wii Fit Trainer and spiking her down to the ground.

"Wow, you usually _always_ monopolize the Gamepad," Yang quipped. _That's a first. Weiss, you must really have this girl wrapped around your finger. Of course, I don't dare say that out loud..._

Weiss, meanwhile, leapt in to send Dedede flying before turning back to Link. "Well, let's see if your sword can stand up to the might of a princess," Weiss taunted. She loved getting into the spirit of the battle, especially when it was just her and Ruby.

"Hey, I save a princess _multiple times_! Don't count me out just yet!" Jaune shot back as Lucina and Link clashed blades, only for a random projectile to bonk Lucina on the head.

"Who did that?!" Weiss shouted.

"Sorry, Weiss," Pyrrha giggled as she fired off a Sun Salutation to down Greninja.

Once the Smash Ball appeared again, everyone was already all over it, if only to keep Ruby from going Super Sonic again.

"MINE!" Blake shouted, breaking the Smash Ball. "Who wants a taste of ninja power?!"

"Not me, thanks!" Jaune shouted, knowing he was closest to Greninja and high-tailing it out of there, only for Sonic to throw a right hook at both Lucina and Link, throwing them both back into Greninja's path so Blake could activate her Final Smash, Secret Ninja Attack, propelling Lucina and Link high into the air before slashing the living daylights out of them and ending with a downward spike to finish the hapless captives off.

"That was cheap," Jaune groaned.

"Hey, whatever works, right?" Ruby giggled, dashing over to attack Wii Fit Trainer while everyone was distracted from Greninja's Final Smash.

When Lucina returned to the battle, Weiss' first instinct was to go after Greninja, but Blake was ready, Shadow Sneaking through Lucina's attack, only to get tossed away by a Counter.

"Sneaky princess," Blake laughed.

"Ruby taught me," Weiss answered before laying into Greninja with a Dancing Blade...

...only to go flying as a spiky Gordo hit her from behind.

"Nora, I will END YOU!" Weiss shouted, turning her attention to Dedede.

"Gotta catch me first!" Nora giggled, using her up special to soar over the competition, ending with a crash to earth that sent both Sonic and Lucario flying from the impact.

"Mind if I end this?" Ren offered, just as the Smash Ball appeared again. Ren immediately went after it, using his damage-boosted strength to break the Smash Ball easily.

"Be my guest," Weiss laughed, now focusing on Sonic.

Ren smirked as he activated his Final Smash, transforming into Mega Lucario with a battle cry of "MAX AURA!" Ren first sent Nora flying to defeat with a power-boosted Force Palm.

"Ouch," Nora quipped, seemingly unfazed by her defeat. "Guess I had that one coming, eh?"

"I'll buy you some pancakes later," Ren admitted as he plowed through Link and Wii Fit Trainer, sending Link to his demise.

"Deal!" Nora giggled.

Pyrrha wasn't ready to give up just yet, though, and dashed in once Lucario returned to normal. "You're mine!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Ren countered before blasting Wii Fit Trainer away with an Aura Sphere. As Wii Fit Trainer went flying, Pyrrha managed to save herself just in time by using her Whirling Hoops, only to be spiked downward by Mewtwo.

"Yang, really?" Pyrrha groaned. That was it for her.

"Hey, I saw an advantage, and I wasn't about to let it slip away!" Yang giggled. She was so busy reveling in her victory that she failed to notice Lucina coming in behind her.

"Um, Yang?" Jaune warned too late, as Lucina popped off a side smash that took down Mewtwo once and for all.

"Always check for potholes, Yang," Weiss proclaimed proudly. Yang just grumbled.

Ruby leaped over Lucina and spun around to knock Link away before setting her sights on Greninja.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked. "Why do you keep avoiding me?"

"I didn't think it'd be fair if I just ganged up on you," Ruby replied as she bounced off of Greninja's head. "You're my girlfriend, after all, so..."

"Ruby."

"Yes?"

Weiss smiled proudly. "Come at me. Everything you've got."

Ruby understood Weiss' challenge, nodding in assent and turning Sonic around to face Lucina. The two clashed, throwing attack after attack at each other and never letting up.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Blake noted as she noticed Lucario approaching her. "I'd back off, Ren."

"Oh? And what will you do if I don't?" Ren taunted back.

That was enough for Blake to charge, the two Pokémon warriors clashing.

In the midst of the battles, Jaune managed to break the Smash Ball that had just appeared, though he was trying to decide who to take down first.

He knew Weiss would probably take it personally at interrupting her fight, but...

...wait.

Lucario and Greninja were close enough to each other.

Maybe this would work.

Jaune turned and unleashed his Final Smash, and just as he'd hoped, the beam caught both Greninja and Lucario, and Link proceeded to slash the lights out of both Pokémon, complete with one final slash that destroyed them both.

Blake just smiled. "Well, well, Jaune, you're getting better at this."

"Thank Pyrrha," Jaune sighed. "She's been helping my game much like Ruby's doing for Weiss."

"Like I said, Jaune, I'm glad I could help," Pyrrha replied, leaning over to kiss Jaune on the cheek.

This only left Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune on the battlefield. Jaune was currently deciding who to go after, while Ruby and Weiss were currently going all out with each other.

Though that was quickly decided for him when Lucina missed a counter and gave Sonic the perfect opportunity to end it with a final right hook.

"Boom!" Ruby exclaimed, suddenly paling and snapping her head to Weiss...

...only to find she was smiling.

"You're... not mad?" Ruby asked.

"No, you dolt. Why would I be mad?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I just defeated you, after all, and..."

Ruby was spared more babble by Weiss pulling her in for a kiss.

"I'm not going to get mad at you for that, silly," Weiss laughed. "It's just a game, after all. Don't worry yourself, okay?"

Ruby nodded, now completely happy again as she turned back to Jaune. "All right, Jaune, you ready to lose?"

"I don't expect to stand much of a chance against Sonic, but bring it on!" Jaune proclaimed.

And so, the battle went on for a little while longer, until Ruby landed a meteor smash on a recovering Jaune, netting her the victory.

"You lasted a lot longer than I expected against Ruby's Sonic," Weiss noted. "I commend you for that, Jaune."

"Well, I didn't expect to last long anyway," Jaune admitted. "Sonic's just too fast, after all."

"That was fun," Ren stated. "But we should probably get going. I owe Nora some pancakes, after all."

"PANCAKES!" Nora exclaimed, dashing out of the dorm room and dragging Ren with her.

"I guess we'll take our leave, then," Jaune quipped. "Good game, guys."

"Who knows, maybe we'll run into each other at the tournament," Pyrrha noted, walking out while holding hands with Jaune the whole way.

Yang couldn't help but giggle. "Those two make a good couple."

"Well, duh," Blake replied. "And just _how long_ have you been trying to get them together?"

"Everyone can see it!" Yang exclaimed, gesturing to Ruby and Weiss, the reaper happily hugging the heiress and praising her developing Smash skills. "And that's exactly what I thought about those two!"

"And the only reason you didn't try to get them together yourself is because Weiss would have had it out for you if she knew you were shipping them," Blake stated.

Yang couldn't respond to that. "...touché, Blake."

"Well, just a few more days until the tournament," Ruby stated. "At the rate we're going, we're gonna clean house!"

"We still have to practice, Ruby," Weiss replied. "Some of these players are bound to be professionals. I've even heard of some tournament players who do this kind of thing for a _living_."

"Then I guess it's a good thing we're on spring break," Blake admitted. "Gives us more time. The tournament's on Saturday, right?"

"So, who's up for one more round today?" Ruby asked. "Maybe we could do team battles!"

"Good point," Blake conceded. "I heard there's going to be a team battle division at the tournament, too."

"All right, more Smash goodness!" Yang laughed. "This time, I'm through holding back. Prepare to feel my full fury!"

"We'll see how far your fury gets," Weiss proclaimed. "Ruby and I are going to _take you down._ "

"Ooh, is that a _challenge_ , princess?"

"You bet your foofy hair it is."

* * *

 **All right, just one more practice chapter and then it's off to the tournament! Next time, team battles!**

 **Also, a little Arkos moment. Those two deserve it, and I'm pretty sure you all know why by now.**

 **Until next, R &R, enjoy, and happy Smashing.**

 **From me to you in the future,  
** **The Blue Time Ranger**


	4. Team Battles

**It's almost time for the tournament, so here's one more practice battle before the big event unfolds! This time, we're doing team battles to see how well they can work together on the field of Smash!**

 **Also, thanks to Vindexian for more suggestions on Smash characters and making me realize who would be a perfect fit for Yang!**

 **Let's get to the fight before I get hit by a Gordo, NORA**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise I would totally let it air on Toonami. IT'S A PERFECT FIT! Super Smash Bros. belongs to Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Now, let Round Four: Team Battles begin! FIGHT!**

* * *

"Okay, question of the hour is, who's teaming up first?" Blake wondered.

"That's easy," Ruby giggled. "First team is me and Weiss, Team White Rose, and team two is you and Yang, Team Bumblebee!"

"Of course you would, Rubes," Yang laughed. "We're gonna switch teams after each battle, right?"

"O-of course!" Ruby stuttered. "It wouldn't be fair otherwise!"

Weiss just smiled as she went to pick her character. White Rose. It sounded so perfect.

"All right, everyone, choose your fighters!" Yang exclaimed.

Ruby settled on Shulk, Weiss again stuck with Lucina, and Blake continued to use Greninja. But what surprised everyone was the character Yang had picked.

"Little Mac?" Blake quipped, a little confused. "Yang, what's going on here?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised, too!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh, foo on you," Yang shot back. "Little Mac's actually _really_ good! Those people who claim he's horrible or whatever don't even know how to use him properly! I've seen some videos that show Little Mac _annihilating_ people, and those are some talented players."

"He seems like one of those characters that requires a _lot_ of practice to be useful, considering how specialized he is," Weiss noted.

"Now, I'll fully admit his air game is complete bunk," Yang quipped. "But the fact that these people don't get is that _he's not meant to fight in the air._ He's a boxer, a ground-exclusive sport."

"Some people don't care about that," Blake noted. "They'll find any excuse to pick on characters they can't play well."

"And even better, he's right up my alley!" Yang laughed. "Just give him a pair of shotgun gauntlets and he may as well be my long-lost brother or something!"

"Let's get this started before I have to think about _those_ implications..." Weiss quipped.

The destination battlefield this time around was the Pyrosphere, in Omega Form just because Blake apparently didn't want to deal with Ridley.

"All right, let's do this!" Yang proclaimed. "Team White Rose vs. Team Bumblebee! Let's take 'em down, Blake!"

"Not on my watch, Xiao Long," Weiss shot back as the battle began.

To Yang's surprise, Ruby and Weiss managed to start off very well, Ruby using a Vision to knock back Little Mac right into Lucina's up smash.

"Lucky shot," Yang quipped, only for Greninja to Shadow Sneak through Lucina.

"Ooh, nice one," Ruby quipped.

"Ruby! _Attack Pattern, Ice Flower Delta_!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby understood what Weiss was implying, and activated Monado Arts: Smash before going to pick on Little Mac.

Yang attempted to throw off Ruby's game with a Jolt Haymaker, only for Ruby to use a Vision and knock Little Mac backwards.

As this was all happening, Lucina dashed in and turned around as Little Mac was thrown back, using her side smash to send Little Mac over the edge.

Yang knew she was finished, as she was too far away from the arena for Little Mac's pitiful up special to get her anywhere.

"Yes!" Ruby exclaimed. "The pattern worked!"

"Attack patterns, Weiss?" Yang quipped.

"Weiss and I came up with some combination patterns a while ago to deal with certain, shall we say, _undesirables_ ," Ruby replied.

"Oh, is that so?" Yang taunted. "Blake, let's go with the _Bee's Sting_!"

Blake just nodded and prepared herself.

Yang made her move quickly, knocking Ruby up into the air with her up special, and just as she did so, Greninja performed its down aerial, bouncing Shulk back to the ground, only for Little Mac to punch him back into the air for Greninja to bounce off of, continuing the pattern for a good few seconds.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted, dashing in to hopefully put an end to this.

However, Weiss noted too late that the large "K.O." was flashing above Little Mac's damage meter.

"Walked _right_ into my trap!" Yang exclaimed, unleashing the KO Uppercut and blasting both Lucina and Shulk into the sky.

"Y-you..." Ruby gasped.

"You cheeky little..." Weiss growled.

"Hey, if you two can perform complicated attack patterns, then so can I!" Yang quipped. "It's only right!"

"Let's just focus on the fight, Yang," Blake stated. "I have no idea if they have any more tricks up their sleeve."

So, the fight continued, with Ruby and Weiss staying on Blake, noting that she had a one-stock advantage over everyone else.

"Get the frog! Get the frog!" Ruby chanted, switching to Monado Arts: Speed to keep up with Greninja. "Get the frog, get the... GOT THE FROG!"

Upon the shouting of "GOT THE FROG!", Ruby had succeeded in hitting Greninja with a Back Slash and knocking him into the air, where Lucina could hop in and attack as well.

"Nice one, guys, but I'm not done yet!" Blake shouted.

After a bit more fighting (with Weiss finally managing to take down Blake and even out the life count, with everyone on their last stock by this point in the battle), the Smash Ball appeared.

Weiss was the one to break it, but was at a loss for how to actually get Blake and Yang to stand still long enough to use it effectively.

Unless...

 _I should wait a few seconds,_ Weiss thought. _My timing needs to be perfect for this to work._

Weiss studied her opponents' movements for a few seconds, until...

"Ruby, grab Blake!"

Ruby did as ordered, dashing in and throwing out a grab to snare Greninja.

"Oh, jeez, hold on, Blake!" Yang shouted, dashing over to assist Blake.

 _Right into_ _ **my**_ _trap._

"Time to change fate!" Weiss shouted in tune with Lucina as her Final Smash was activated, and Lucina darted over and landed a Critical Hit on both Blake and Yang, sending them both to their defeat.

"YES! Team White Rose wins!" Ruby exclaimed, hugging Weiss tightly.

"Wasn't expecting you to pull _that_ one out," Blake admitted. "Good game, you two."

"We're not giving up! Time to switch teams!" Yang exclaimed. "Ruby, this time you're with me!"

"And that means you and I are teaming up for this one, eh, Weiss?" Blake stated.

"Looks like it," Weiss replied. "Let's show them how it's done."

Everyone decided to stick with the characters they'd already chosen, but the battle was moved to the Star Fox stage Orbital Gate Assault, which made Ruby squee on the inside (Orbital Gate Assault was one of her favorite stages).

"All right, round two! Team Firecracker vs. Team Monochrome!" Yang exclaimed.

"How many of these weird team names have you come up with?" Weiss wondered.

"Enough for all _kinds_ , princess," Yang giggled.

The countdown faded, and the battle began.

 _I'll admit, this is a little weird, being on Blake's team when I've really only played alongside Ruby until recently,_ Weiss thought. _But that won't stop me._

Little Mac was the first to attack, throwing a Jolt Haymaker to trip up Greninja, only for the ninja frog to down aerial off Little Mac's head, causing the boxer to careen to his doom thanks to the temporary absence of a starship to land on.

"Ack, _Blake_!" Yang growled.

"Not so fun being on the receiving end, is it?" Blake giggled.

"It's Ruby's fault for picking the stage!" Yang proclaimed.

"It's your fault for letting me," Ruby giggled. "You know this is my favorite stage!"

Unfortunately, Ruby had been distracted a second too long, as Lucina rushed in and knocked Shulk into the side of the space station their starship platform had just crashed into, sending Shulk flying into the air.

"Ouch! Burning-hot space station wall HURTS!" Ruby shouted before righting herself and using a Back Slash to nail Lucina from behind and send her into the sky as well. "There we go! Back onto nice, normal spaceships."

"I never understood why just touching the wall of that thing sends you flying," Weiss wondered as she recovered back to the stage with a Dolphin Slash.

"It's video games, don't question the logic," Blake stated matter-of-factly, attacking Shulk while he was distracted on getting to another spaceship.

"OH, DUST, I forgot about that thing!" Yang shrieked when Little Mac was trapped by a giant laser beam that had shot from seemingly out of nowhere. "Well, there goes one of my lives..."

At this point, the Smash Ball appeared, and everyone except Weiss began to scramble for it.

"You're not going for it, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I don't trust using it on a stage like this," Weiss admitted. "The way the landscape keeps changing, I could just as easily whiff the move and get myself killed."

In the end, Yang was the one to break the Smash Ball, causing the blonde brawler to grin madly.

"All right, time to buff up!" Yang shouted, activating her Final Smash and transforming into Giga Mac. "Nowhere to run, girls!"

"Oh, Dust, she's right," Blake groaned. "There's nowhere to hide on these tiny starships!"

Blake's fear was confirmed when Yang threw an uppercut that sent Greninja flying. Ruby, meanwhile, assisted her sister by switching to Monado Arts: Buster and slamming the laser blade into Lucina, sending her right into the path of the starship's giant laser blasts.

Ruby looked at Weiss, hoping she wasn't mad or anything...

...but the heiress just smiled at Ruby, silently saying that it was okay.

 _I've gotta stop freaking out,_ Ruby thought. _She's not gonna get mad at me just because I've got the advantage over her. It's just a game, after all. She said so herself!_

With that in mind, Ruby recommitted herself to helping her teammate, Vision Countering a Water Shuriken from Greninja.

Yang wasn't about to go down so easy, Straight Lunging right into Greninja just as Ruby's Counter struck.

"Hey, what is this, 'pick on the frog day' all of a sudden?!" Blake exclaimed.

Blake was thankfully spared from defeat when Lucina came in and performed a Dancing Blade to put space between the fighters.

"We're not done just yet," Weiss proclaimed. "Prepare to taste defeat, Xiao Long!"

"Bring it on, princess!" Yang countered.

Eventually, both Blake and Yang managed to double knockout each other by way of one of Orbital Gate Assault's exploding starships, leaving Ruby and Weiss to finish their duel.

Ruby activated Monado Arts: Jump, knowing she would need to jump a lot on this part of the stage, and faced down Lucina.

"You ready to lose, princess?" Ruby proclaimed.

"Rubes, please stop with that bad accent."

"I-I'll get it down someday!" Ruby shouted. "Just give it time!"

"I think it's cute, Ruby," Weiss stated, causing Ruby to blush.

"S-See, sis? Weiss likes my accent!" Ruby stammered as Shulk and Lucina clashed once again.

In time, the battle finally drew to a close when Shulk dodged a second too late, allowing Lucina to attack and send him into the burning side of the station, which apparently acted as a Danger Zone, destroying the hapless Monado wielder on the spot.

"And Team Monochrome wins," Blake proclaimed. "Good game, you guys."

"Well, we've had quite a day, haven't we?" Weiss noted. "We should hang up the controllers for tonight. Wouldn't want our fingers to start aching again, do we?"

"Oh, don't remind me," Ruby groaned. "I _seriously_ can't believe I did that!"

"To be fair, Rubes, it wasn't the first time you spent almost all night playing a video game," Yang teased.

"...why does Cloud have to be so cool?" Ruby stated. "Seriously, completely unexpected character!"

"By the way, I noticed you don't have all of the DLC characters yet," Blake quipped, looking closely at the character select screen.

"Ehehehe, yeah, I still have to get Corrin and Bayonetta," Ruby replied. "Even though I probably won't have much time to play with them, since I'm sure by the time I have them, school's gonna be back in session."

"Ruby?"

"Yes, Weiss?"

The heiress smiled in a way that made Ruby's heart flutter. "After the tournament, I'll buy those two characters for you. Consider it a thank you present for helping me with the game."

"R-Really? You'd do that for me, Weiss?" Ruby gasped. The reaper squealed loudly and threw herself into her girlfriend's arms. "Thank you so much!"

"I think that's our cue," Blake laughed. "You wanna go back to the library? I heard they've got some new books there."

"You just want to see if they have the new 'Ninjas', right?"

"...they're art and you know it."

Yang just smiled as they made their way out of the dorm.

"So, Weiss, do you think you're ready?" Ruby asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," Weiss responded. "It's good that you have so much faith in me, despite the fact that I've only been playing for two and a half weeks."

"You learn fast, Weiss," Ruby stated, switching the console off. "You'll _definitely_ show those posers what for!"

"...thank you for believing in me, Ruby," Weiss giggled, leaning over to kiss Ruby.

"No problem, Weiss," Ruby laughed. "So, is there anything you wanna do for now? We've still got about four or five hours before we're going to that late-night movie thing that Team JNPR's doing..."

Weiss tried to respond, but all that left her lips was a loud yawn. Who knew that video games could be so exhausting?

"I kind of want to take a quick nap," Weiss admitted, only to gasp in shock as Ruby dragged her back to their bunk beds.

"Good idea, Weiss! This way we'll actually be rested up so we can take on the movie!" Ruby laughed. "I still remember not even making it through their last movie night."

"Yeah, you'd exhausted yourself from that mission so badly that you passed out not two seconds after the opening credits," Weiss teased.

"And I heard it was such a good movie, too..." Ruby pouted. "At least Jaune let me borrow it so I could watch it later..."

Weiss had to stifle a giggle as Ruby pulled the covers over them. They often shared Weiss' bed lately, ever since they'd started their relationship, though Ruby still kept the makeshift bunk beds they'd set up so long ago.

Weiss underestimated how exhausted she really was from their long Smash session, as by the time she had closed her eyes, she was already asleep.

"Good night, Weiss," Ruby whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ruby."

* * *

 **I couldn't resist the blatant White Rose at the end. THEY'RE SO DANG CUTE TOGETHER**

 **Well, next chapter is the moment you peeps have been waiting for, the beginning of the Haven Unified Smash Brothers Tournament!**

 **By the way, if any of you can catch the Power Rangers reference in this chapter, you get a freshly-baked internet cookie.**

 **Until next, R &R, enjoy, and happy Smashing.**

 **From me to you in the future,  
** **The Blue Time Ranger**


	5. The Smash Fest: Opening Rounds, Round 1

**And at long last, it is time. Let the Haven Unified Super Smash Bros. Smash-Fest commence!**

 **Again, thanks to InductionMagnet for suggestions for Smash characters that a certain Haven-dwelling team could use!**

 **Okay, crank "This Will Be The Day" or whatever RWBY song you think would fit, and let's get this show on the road!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Weiss would actually be a pretty good gamer. Super Smash Bros. belongs to Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Now, let Round Five: The Smash Fest Round 1, begin! FIGHT!**

* * *

"Holy Dust, look at all these people!" Ruby exclaimed as she and the rest of her team reached the electronics shop where the tournament would be held. There were literally hundreds of people crowding the entrance to the area. "How many of these people are actually coming to play?!"

"That is certainly a large crowd," Weiss admitted. "Is it really that big an event around here?"

"Well, they've held quite a few tournaments here in Haven since the game came out," Blake noted as they pushed their way through the crowd. "It seems like it's a big thing for them."

"I'm ready to kick some faces in!" Yang quipped. "Just wait until I find that guy who mocked my character choice..."

"Yang, it isn't worth it," Ruby quipped as they finally made it to relative safety inside the building. "If you wanna crush him, try to do it in the tournament itself."

"Okay, so where do we register?" Weiss wondered.

"Oh, I think it's over that way!" Ruby exclaimed.

Sure enough, near the main counter was an official-looking person dressed in black and white-striped referee clothes, most likely the tournament's officiator.

"Hi!" Ruby proclaimed. "My team and I are here to register for the tournament."

Once the entirety of Team RWBY had completed their registrations, the referee looked towards their forms.

"Have you specified who you wish to be partnered with, should it come to it?" the referee asked.

"Of course!" Ruby exclaimed, hugging Weiss tightly. "Weiss and I are partners!"

"Same goes for me and Blake," Yang continued, casually draping her arms around Blake, causing the catgirl to blush lightly.

"Ice Queen?"

Weiss spun around at the mention of her old nickname, and laid her eyes on who else but Neptune Vasilias of Team SSSN.

"Hey, Neptune!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I should have figured you'd be here," Yang quipped.

"Well, contrary to popular belief, I'm a pretty good Smash player myself," Neptune admitted. "And since the tournament's not too far off from school, there's no _way_ I would pass up a chance."

"Good to see a familiar face," Blake laughed. "Is Sun here, too?"

"Of course," Neptune asked. "My whole team came to play. So, Ice Queen, who are you playing as?"

Weiss noted that Neptune said that name in a rather teasing tone now, meaning he just meant it as a cute nickname. She didn't really find it annoying anymore.

Ruby, however, didn't see it that way, and immediately threw her arms around Weiss, pulling the heiress close to her and putting on a pouting look that Weiss thought was absolutely adorable.

"MINE," Ruby shot back.

"Down, Ruby, he means no harm," Weiss replied, patting Ruby on the head to calm her down. "I guess it's been a while since the dance, Neptune, but I figured I'd tell you this before Ruby goes on a tangent. Ruby's my girlfriend now, and she can get pretty jealous when she sees guys trying to hit on me."

Neptune took it pretty well, all things considered, the smile never leaving his face. "Good for you, princess."

"And as for who I'm playing, you'll see," Weiss continued, smiling mischievously. "Ruby's been teaching me everything I need to know, so don't be surprised if I start wiping the floor with some of these posers."

"We'll see, won't we?" Neptune replied, waving back to Team RWBY before disappearing back into the crowd.

"Ruby, you can let go of me now," Weiss quipped.

"S-Sorry, Weiss," Ruby sighed. "I just don't like seeing people trying to flirt with _my girlfriend..._ "

"It's a common reaction," Weiss replied. "Don't worry, Neptune's not gonna steal me away from you, okay? I love _you_ , and _only_ you, Ruby, understand?"

"...I love you, too, Weiss," Ruby giggled, leaning over to kiss Weiss.

"Okay, you two, can you save it for after you win your match?" Yang quipped. "I think they're starting."

Ruby and Weiss immediately snapped their attention to the officiator.

"Welcome, players from across the four kingdoms, to the Haven Unified Super Smash Bros. Smash Fest!" the officiator proclaimed to the audience, who immediately started cheering in anticipation of an epic battle.

"To get the customaries out of the way, the rules for this tournament are as follows: we will be playing four-stock, five minute matches, with no items except for the Smash Ball active. There will also be two brackets, one-on-one and team battles, so for anyone who wishes to participate in the team battle bracket, please find your designated partner. Well, that should be everything. Good luck to you all, and may the best Smasher win!"

Once that was all over, Team RWBY walked up to the massive viewscreen near the edge of the store, which was displaying the bracket setup for the tournament.

"Hmmm... looks like I'm going up against Neptune," Weiss noted.

"And I'm facing Blake!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And... okay, I don't know who that is, but I've got my opponent, too!" Yang proclaimed. "Hey, I don't see Team JNPR on the bracket..."

"That's because we signed up for the team battles bracket," Jaune proclaimed, seemingly popping up out of nowhere. "Nora insisted; she didn't want to be separated from Ren, apparently."

"That's Nora for you," Ruby giggled. "Well, Jaune, good luck to you!"

"Try to survive if you can, because I heard that the final winners of both brackets are going to go head-to-head to proclaim the true winner," Yang quipped.

"Ooh, that's cool! Why didn't they think of that before?" Ruby exclaimed, referencing the tournament she and Yang had won for the previous Smash Bros. game when they were younger.

"And now for our first battle! Fighters, take your positions!" the officiator proclaimed.

"All right, it's showtime!" Ruby shouted. "Good luck out there, Weiss."

"The same to you, Ruby," Weiss replied, kissing Ruby on the cheek before walking over to her designated station, where Neptune was already waiting.

"Well, looks like it's you and me, Ice Queen," Neptune teased, not noticing Ruby's vexed expression from a few feet away. "Let's show them a real battle."

Weiss just nodded, moving to pick Lucina as she had promised herself. Oddly enough, Neptune decided on Corrin, one of the two characters Ruby hadn't acquired yet.

"Well, it looks like we have a battle between Fire Emblem vets here!" the officiator proclaimed, also acting as announcer for the battles to come. "Our first match of the day is Neptune Vasilias from Haven Academy versus Weiss Schnee of Beacon Academy, and the matchup will be Corrin versus Lucina on the Windy Hill stage! Are you ready?!"

Weiss steeled herself. This was where the fruits of her training with Ruby would unfold.

At long last... it was game time.

"On my count! Three, two, one... FIGHT!"

And with that, the battle was on.

Weiss inwardly told herself to pay attention to her opponent, as she had never faced Corrin before due to Ruby not owning this particular character.

Corrin was the first to go on the offensive, leaping over with his side special, Dragon Lunge, transforming his arm into a long lance and attempting to impale Lucina with it, who thankfully rolled away just in time. Weiss took advantage of the lag to dash back in and knock Corrin back.

"Nice move, princess," Neptune quipped.

"Oh, I'm just getting started!" Weiss proclaimed, throwing out a Dancing Blade to keep Corrin at a distance.

Corrin responded by unleashing a Dragon Fang Shot while Lucina was recovering.

"Ouch, that thing bites, too?!" Weiss shouted. Deciding she wasn't going to stand for this, she struck back, throwing out a quick Shield Breaker to stall Corrin.

"This is quite the match already, folks! Corrin is fighting quite fiercely, but Lucina is giving as good as she gets!" the officiator proclaimed.

 _I'd pay good money if he would shut up,_ Weiss thought, trying not to let the officiator's constant combat chatter distract her against this unknown opponent.

Soon enough, the Smash Ball had appeared, causing most of the crowd to go nuts.

Weiss, who had just lost a stock to Corrin's down special, Counter Surge (not knowing it counterattacked on both sides), was determined not to let Corrin beat her, and dashed straight for the Smash Ball, thankfully managing to break it.

The question was how she'd get into the perfect position to take Corrin down. Weiss decided to try and hold on to the Smash Ball after a beautifully-executed Dolphin Slash defeated Corrin and evened the game at three stocks apiece.

"Oh, it appears that Lucina is employing a little strategy with the power of the Smash Ball!" the officiator proclaimed.

 _The thing is, can I keep this up?_ Weiss thought as Corrin came back to the battlefield, the dragon warrior charging straight for Weiss.

The heiress threw out a Dancing Blade, only for Corrin to use his up special, Dragon Ascent, to avoid it.

And then, Weiss saw her opportunity.

The instant Corrin touched the ground, Weiss shouted "Right into my trap!" and activated her Final Smash, dashing across like lightning and landing a Critical Hit that jettisoned Corrin away.

"Boom! Lucina takes advantage of landing lag to deliver a _devastating blow_ , gaining the advantage in the process!" the officiator proclaimed. He was lucky he didn't see Weiss' annoyed expression.

And so, the battle continued, though by the end of it, Weiss appeared to be in a pickle, with at least 96% on her last stock while Neptune only had about 23% (he was on his last stock as well, however).

"Oooh, this looks like it may be game over for Lucina!" the officiator proclaimed.

Weiss tried to think of some way she could turn this to her advantage. She didn't want to be eliminated on her very first match, not after training so hard just to get to this point.

Neptune, however, seemed psyched to end the match and claim victory, no matter who he was facing.

Weiss cast a glance back into the crowd when she could, and then saw something; Ruby was watching her intently, her silver eyes conveying her absolute belief and love for the heiress.

In that instant, Weiss' mind was made up.

 _No_ _ **way**_ _am I going to lose,_ Weiss thought. _I promised Ruby I'd do my best. For her sake, I_ _ **will**_ _win this fight!_

Just then, Neptune lashed out with a Dragon Lunge, hoping to end it there...

...only for Weiss to hop over the strike and use her down aerial, spiking Corrin down to the ground.

"Ooh, and Lucina gets her second wind!" the officiator proclaimed. "Will this be enough to turn the tides?!"

Weiss concentrated on finding a way to get Corrin to drop his guard so she could finish the job.

 _Hmmm... maybe I could try baiting him in? Ruby said that's a popular tactic to throw people off,_ Weiss thought, dashing in to attack, knowing Corrin would likely Counter Surge in response.

Sure enough, Corrin used Counter Surge, only for Lucina to stop just short of the counter's range and wait for it to dissipate before going into a Dancing Blade, sending Corrin off the side. Even though Corrin used Dragon Ascent to get back to the stage, Lucina used a Dolphin Slash to knock Corrin further back, though not yet enough to end the fight. She needed just one more good hit.

And that's when the Smash Ball showed up.

Weiss immediately began dogging Corrin, having not seen his Final Smash and not wanting to be caught in it, knowing that doing so would spell her doom.

Amidst the constant chattering of the officiator, Neptune actually managed to break the Smash Ball, only for Lucina to whack him with a side smash and free the Smash Ball from his clutches.

 _I don't think I can risk a prolonged battle for that thing,_ Weiss thought. _This needs to end NOW!_

Weiss landed another side smash to send Corrin flying, though not far enough to take him down. Weiss quickly rectified that by dashing over and leaping off the stage to perform a quick Dancing Blade attack in mid-air to get a little more distance, followed by a Dolphin Slash that was enough to defeat Corrin and win the match.

"Wow, what a comeback!" the officiator announced. "And the winner is Lucina, controlled by Weiss Schnee of Beacon Academy!"

The crowd started cheering over the victory, and even Neptune could say he was impressed.

"That was pretty gutsy, princess," Neptune proclaimed. "Good job out there."

"Well, I did learn from the best, after all," Weiss replied, shaking Neptune's hand. "You didn't do too bad yourself."

"THAT WAS AWESOME, WEISS!" Ruby exclaimed, pushing her way through the crowd so she could glomp Weiss. "That was one heck of a move you pulled!"

"Like I said to Neptune, you taught me everything I know about this game," Weiss replied, returning Ruby's hug while glancing over to the game setup on the opposite end of the store, where Jaune and Pyrrha were absolutely dominating on the team battles bracket, using Link and Zelda (of course) to lay a smackdown on an unknown team from Vacuo.

"Let's settle down for the moment, then," Weiss continued. "I think Yang's up next, though I would like to know what's up with her opponent and her rollerblades..."

Indeed, Yang's opponent, a girl about her age with blue-green eyes and long orange hair tied into two big and puffy ponytails and two smaller pigtails on the back of her head, was wearing rollerblades inside.

"I guess we'll find out soon," Ruby quipped. "This tournament's just getting started, after all."

 _Yes, it is,_ Weiss thought. _I'm actually excited to see the competition now._

* * *

 **True story: "Smash Fest" comes from the name of a Best Buy Smash Bros. 4 event I went to back in June 2014. An event I'd REALLY like to forget because 1) it was raining all day, 2) the bus my friends and I were waiting for BROKE DOWN, so we had to wait twenty more minutes IN THE RAIN for the next bus, 3) we literally spent TWO AND A HALF HOURS in line when we got there, and 4) after all that, they cut us off because it was getting late, so we couldn't even play at all! The only consolation was that we got wristbands that would allow us to cut ahead of the line if we came back on Saturday, which we did. All I could say was "I AM DONE". But enough of my life experiences.**

 **That move Weiss pulled with Lucina is actually something I really like to do with her and Marth. Makes for a good troll moment, IMO.**

 **Also, Bumblebee tease. I ship it. ESPECIALLY after the Volume Three finale, but you all should know my thoughts on that by now.**

 **Until next, R &R, enjoy, and happy Smashing.**

 **From me to you in the future,  
** **The Blue Time Ranger**


	6. The Smash Fest: Opening Rounds, Round 2

**We're just getting started, folks. The Smash Fest is still going strong!**

 **And yes, I've got the matches for the singles bracket already planned out, and we'll be seeing quite a few peeps from the Vytal Festival Tournament showing up here, as demonstrated last chapter by Neon Katt being Yang's opponent. Who else will show up? Find out by reading, duh!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be more RWBY video games. Seriously, I could totally see a RWBY RPG that plays like Kingdom Hearts! Super Smash Bros. belongs to Masahiro Sakurai (and what are these rumors I heard about a Smash game for the launch of the NX?).**

 **Now, let Round Six: The Smash Fest, Round 2 begin! FIGHT!**

* * *

"Seriously, why is she wearing _rollerblades_ inside?" Ruby quipped. "I mean, I know she probably likes skating, but you'd think she would take them off inside!"

Weiss took a good look at Yang's opponent, wondering where she'd seen her before.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, our next match!" the officiator proclaimed. "We have a battle of velocity in this one, folks. In this corner, Yang Xiao Long from Beacon Academy, playing as Captain Falcon!"

Yang, no surprise there, soaked up the audience's cheering. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week. Try the veal!"

Ruby just facepalmed. " _Really_ , sis?"

"And in this corner," the officiator proclaimed, gesturing to Yang's opponent, "we have Neon Katt from Atlas Academy, taking the reins of Sonic!"

"Hey, she stole my guy!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, you have Shulk to back up on, right?" Weiss replied, patting Ruby's shoulder. "I asked the officiator, and he said we're allowed to switch characters between matches if you want."

"Sweet!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And our venue for this match will be Port Town Aero Dive," the officiator stated. "Fighters, on your marks!"

"I hope you're ready to lose, lady," Yang proclaimed. Neon just smirked, clutching her controller confidently.

"If I was Yang right now, I wouldn't be so cocky," Weiss proclaimed. "I have this feeling that Neon's a tough customer..."

And after the customary countdown, the battle began.

Naturally, Yang was the first to go on the offensive, throwing a Falcon Kick at Sonic to offset the hedgehog's instant charge. Neon, however, simply dodged out of the way.

"You could stand still, maybe?" Yang quipped.

"You're not gonna hit me with that kind of move," Neon shot right back, completely unfazed by Yang's taunting. "So, try something different!"

Yang huffed, redoubling her attack, knocking Sonic into the air with a Raptor Boost, only for Sonic to quickly recover and Spin Dash into her.

"Keep trying!" Neon giggled.

Captain Falcon landed on the ground, and seeing that Sonic was approaching, charged up a Falcon Punch. Just as Sonic reached him, the attack erupted, sending Sonic a good distance away.

"Yeah, chew on that!" Yang shouted.

Neon didn't seem discouraged, however, righting herself in time to Spring Jump back to the stage and using a Homing Attack to zero in on Captain Falcon.

"What was that?" Neon laughed. "Come on, keep it up!"

"Ooh, you're asking for it, little lady," Yang growled, noting that the Smash Ball had just appeared.

Almost as if acting on primal instinct, Yang immediately stopped attacking to go after the Smash Ball, knowing what would happen if Neon got it, as she had dealt with this many times while playing Ruby.

"Yeah! Suck on the Blue Falcon, buddy!" Yang exclaimed after breaking the Smash Ball and sending Neon flying with the Blue Falcon. That gave Yang the advantage...

...or so she thought, as Sonic came back from the recovery platform with a powerful back roundhouse to send Captain Falcon to his defeat as well.

"Focus on the battle," Neon taunted.

"Ooh, you're starting to drive me up the wall!" Yang shouted.

"Well, it looks like Neon is trying to throw Yang off of her game!" the officiator proclaimed, still narrating the action.

"Anyone with a brain could see that," Weiss groaned. Ruby was diverting her attention between Yang's match and another singles battle that was taking place nearby, between Sun Wukong and Scarlet David. Sun was apparently using Diddy Kong while Scarlet had chosen Marth, and from the looks of things, Sun was winning (stupid overpowered Diddy Kong, _even after the patch_ ).

According to what she'd seen of the brackets, Ruby and Blake's match was on the same side of the bracket as Sun and Scarlet, and so she knew that either she or Blake would face the winner of this match in the divisionals.

So Ruby kept shifting her attention between the matches, also knowing that Weiss would be facing either Neon or Yang on their side of the divisionals.

The battle between Neon and Yang kept on heating up, with Yang putting extra effort into Captain Falcon simply to destroy Neon, who kept up her constant taunting.

By the time both players reached their final stock, Yang was fuming over Neon's taunts, whereas Neon herself merely looked to be having the time of her life.

"Get back here so I can stomp you!" Yang shouted, trying in vain to catch Sonic.

"Focus, Yang!" Ruby called from the crowd. "You know what she's trying to do!"

Sonic came down from the air with a flying kick to knock Captain Falcon up into the air, then almost immediately performed an up aerial to send Captain Falcon flying further.

"All right, playtime's over!" Yang growled, her eyes turning red as Captain Falcon caught Sonic in a Falcon Dive, exploding the blue hedgehog and sending him flying, only for Neon to Spin Dash to keep herself in the game. "Argh, you just don't want to fall, do you?"

Neon just smiled. "I never miss a beat."

With that, Neon performed an up smash followed by a Homing Attack, and that was it for Yang, who just stared at the screen in stunned silence, her eyes returning to their normal lavender shade.

"And that's all she wrote!" the officiator proclaimed. "Captain Falcon put up quite a fight, but the faster fighter has won in the end. The winner is Neon Katt of Atlas Academy!"

As the crowd cheered for Neon's victory, Yang somehow managed to find her way back to Ruby and Weiss.

"Is... is everything okay, sis?" Ruby asked.

"Waaahh! Avenge me, Weiss! Avenge meeeeeeeeeeeee!" Yang cried, crushing Weiss in one of her patented bear hugs.

"O-okay, okay, just don't crush me, you oaf!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby would have added something of her own if she hadn't noticed Neon walking up to them.

Yang tensed up, as Neon was most likely here to taunt her for losing.

Instead, to the brawler's complete shock, Neon extended her hand in a friendly gesture.

"Good game, Yang," Neon laughed.

"Eh?" Yang quipped.

"You played _really_ well," Neon admitted. "You make a _reaaaaaaally_ good Captain Falcon!"

"Wait, if you think I'm so awesome, how come you were taunting me and driving me crazy the whole time?" Yang wondered.

"It's kinda a thing I do," Neon stated. "I want my opponents to fight at their best, so I tend to taunt them, knowing it'll motivate them to start fighting for real and stop holding back. And I think it worked! You really had me going there for a while!"

"I still lost, though," Yang replied.

"I'm always up for a rematch," Neon quipped. "How about after the tournament, before you guys beat it? They're hosting a bunch of free play sessions after the main event."

Yang got her smile back, reaching out to shake Neon's hand. "You're on."

"Well, I think Sun just beat Scarlet over there, so that means Blake and I are next!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Here's to a good game, Ruby," Blake stated. Ruby just flashed a peace sign as they waltzed over to the other station for the singles bracket.

While all this was happening, Weiss managed to sneak a peek at the other end of the store, which was holding the team battle brackets. Apparently, Team JNPR was destroying the competition, and it looked like the final battle of that bracket was going to be Jaune and Pyrrha vs. Nora and Ren.

Deciding she'd worry about that when it came down to it, Weiss followed Yang over to the other singles bracket station so they could cheer for their teammates.

"So, who are you cheering for, Weiss?" Yang teased.

"Ruby, obviously," Weiss proclaimed, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Why would I not cheer for my girlfriend?"

"Then I'm rooting for Blake!" Yang giggled. "My favorite ninja needs a chance to strut her stuff, after all!"

"And now, our next match in the singles bracket!" the officiator proclaimed. "This time, we have two upstanding Huntresses from Beacon Academy here to duel to the finish. In the left corner, controlling Shulk, give a hand for Ruby Rose!" Once the crowd was done cheering, he continued. "And in this corner, taking the mantle of Greninja, nice choice there, give it up for Blake Belladonna!"

Again, after the customary cheers were out of the way, Ruby and Blake took their positions.

"Shall we get this battle on the way?" the officiator proclaimed. "Fighters, on your marks!"

Ruby and Blake both charged the instant the countdown faded, ready for an intense battle.

After getting Blake away for a second, Ruby activated Monado Arts: Smash and leapt back into the fray, knocking Greninja all over the place until Blake decided she'd had enough, and threw out a Substitute to counter...

...only for Shulk to go into a Vision and knock Greninja away.

"You're going to be extremely stubborn today, aren't you, Ruby?" Blake laughed.

"Well, dur, Blake! I'm playing to win!" Ruby giggled, landing a Back Slash just before Monado Arts: Smash wore off, sending Greninja cartwheeling off the stage.

After about a minute, the Smash Ball appeared, and once again, the crowd was on the edge of their collective seats. Ruby and Blake fought hard to get the Smash Ball, but it was Ruby who got it first, using an Air Slash to get Blake in position before unleashing the Chain Attack, calling in Shulk's friend Dunban and Riki to wail away at Greninja.

"Hahaha, and this isn't even my final form!" Ruby proclaimed. Luckily for her, she _did_ know what she was referencing, having played Xenoblade Chronicles thanks to Yang borrowing a copy from a friend.

"Clever," Blake replied. "But can your 'final form' stand up to true ninja power?!"

And with that, they clashed again.

Blake seemed to steal the advantage back eventually, through clever combinations of Substitute and Shadow Sneak, but Ruby just refused to stay down.

Before long, Ruby had taken the advantage back, through clever use of her Monado Arts (she was learning, especially that Buster and Smash were different, not the same as she initially thought).

Blake fought valiantly, but was unable to stop the determined Ruby, eventually falling to a Monado Arts: Smash-boosted Back Slash.

"Guess I know better than to try and stop Ruby when she's on a mission," Blake conceded. "Good game, Ruby."

"Same to you, Blake!" Ruby giggled, hugging Blake. "Thanks for giving me a challenge!"

"What a great show of sportsmanship, fellow Smashers! This battle's winner is Ruby Rose of Beacon Academy!" the officiator exclaimed.

As Ruby and Blake walked back to where Weiss and Yang were waiting, they both noticed another Faunus stepping up to the vacant station.

"Hey, is that Velvet?" Blake quipped. Indeed it was; those bunny ears were unmistakable. "I didn't know she liked Smash."

"And look at who she's playing against," Ruby quipped, gesturing to the girl who was apparently Velvet's opponent. She was about Velvet's age, with pale green eyes and similarly-colored hair that fell down the right side of her face in large spikes. She was also wearing a large hoverboard on her back.

"Let's get to the second half of our singles bracket opening rounds, everybody!" the officiator proclaimed. "Our next matchup is Velvet Scarlatina of Beacon Academy against Reese Chloris from Haven Academy! Fighters, choose your characters!"

As they did so, Ruby hugged Weiss tightly.

"Ruby, not that I don't appreciate it, what's with the sudden hug?" Weiss wondered.

"Because I'm so proud of you, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, causing Weiss to blush. "You're kicking butt all over the place already!"

"Remember, I learned from you," Weiss laughed. "And you've been playing for far longer than I've even known of the game. So, everything I know about this game, I owe to you."

Ruby just smiled brightly.

"Well, this looks it's going to be an interesting match," Blake admitted. "I'm just glad Cardin and his team aren't here. I'd probably sic Ruby on them if they started messing with her."

"Stupid meanies!" Ruby groaned. "Why don't they realize that Velvet's a nice girl?!"

Weiss just watched Velvet intently, glad she had stopped painting every single Faunus with the same brush she used for the White Fang. Those days were thankfully behind her now.

* * *

 **Yeah, here come some unexpected characters, eh?**

 **...and I'm out of things to say.**

 **Until next, R &R, enjoy, and happy Smashing.**

 **From me to you in the future,  
** **The Blue Time Ranger**


	7. The Smash Fest: Opening Rounds, Round 3

**And now Team CFVY enters the battle! Things are starting to get interesting here, aren't they?**

 **I STILL need to get Corrin and Bayonetta, dang it...**

 **Either way, let's get to it, shall we?**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be a RWBY slice-of-life spinoff, and the opening theme would be Carly Rae Jepsen's version of "Everywhere You Look" (seriously, I LOVE THAT SONG). Super Smash Bros. belongs to Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Now, let Round Seven: The Smash Fest, Round 3 begin! FIGHT!**

* * *

"It's nice that Haven's a little more accepting of Faunus than other places," Blake noted. "I haven't heard a single jeer here."

"Still, if Cardin pops up and starts his nonsense, I'll totally break his legs!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Assuming Nora doesn't beat us to it," Yang quipped. "She still wants to do it."

"All right, our next match is set!" the officiator proclaimed. "Velvet Scarlatina of Beacon Academy against Reese Chloris from Haven Academy, between Mega Man and Fox on Wily's Castle! Fighters, prepare yourselves!"

"Hey, looks like Velvet's got home field advantage," Ruby noted.

"But will that be enough?" Weiss wondered. She'd never really seen Velvet in action before, but she had a feeling that the young rabbit Faunus was quite a tricky customer.

Soon enough, the countdown resounded, and the battle was on.

From the start, it was clear that Velvet really knew how to play her character, taking potshots at Fox to keep him away until she was ready to get scrappy.

"Argh, would you stop shooting at me?!" Reese shouted.

Velvet just smiled and tossed a couple Metal Blades at Fox, who managed to tank them with Fox Illusion, only for Velvet to grab Reese and throw her upwards so she could drag Fox upwards with an Air Shooter.

"Wow, she's really good!" Ruby exclaimed.

"No kidding," Yang gasped. "I've _never_ seen such a good Mega Man before..."

 _Sounds like she might be a tricky opponent, no matter who she faces..._ Weiss thought. _She'll be one to watch out for._

Weiss reached over to hold Ruby's hand, and the reaper, in turn, threw her free arm around Weiss so they could cuddle together while watching the match.

Reese charged again, using a Fire Fox to get the drop from above, only for Mega Man to activate a Leaf Shield to absorb some of the damage. Velvet wasted no time in attacking, charging in to use a Top Spin that sent Fox flying off the stage.

"And people call the Top Spin useless," Velvet giggled.

"Ooh, you're going to pay for that," Reese growled. Even though she knew it was just a game, she could get very competitive when the situation called for it. "I'm not done yet!"

Fox leaped back in with a Reflector to send a Metal Blade back at Velvet, though she simply jumped to avoid it before using the Slash Claw to hack at Fox.

It continued like this for a good while, Velvet simply using Mega Man to his fullest extent to battle Reese, who, while a rather skilled Fox herself, lacked the ability to keep up with Mega Man's versatility.

This didn't mean Reese was going to give up, however, as she gave as good as she got, taking advantage of Mega Man's lack of any real close-range game to stay in it.

No one could really tell when the battle turned in Velvet's favor, but soon enough she gained the advantage back, not giving Fox any quarter or chance to break out.

Eventually, it all ended when Velvet leapt up to break the Smash Ball, much to the cheers of the audience, and used a quick Metal Blade to stall Fox long enough to unleash a Black Hole Bomb and activate Mega Man's Final Smash, Mega Legends, where Mega Man called on four other versions of himself from across time to fire a gigantic laser blast.

"SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT, MEGA MAN!" Ruby exclaimed. "Oh, man, that is, _hands down_ , the _best_ Final Smash in the game!"

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Weiss wondered, as she'd never used Mega Man before.

"J-Just look! FIVE different versions of Mega Man coming together for a giant laser smackdown! How could _anyone_ think that's not the coolest thing ever?!" Ruby babbled.

"And that's all she wrote!" the officiator proclaimed. "Our winner is Velvet Scarlatina of Beacon Academy!"

Reese just shook her head, still extending her hand to Velvet. Though she was competitive, Reese definitely wasn't a sore loser.

"Good game, Velvet."

"Same to you, Reese."

Velvet immediately looked over to the other station, where her team leader Coco Adel had just sealed a victory over her opponent, fellow CFVY member Fox Alistair. Velvet clearly remembered the day Corrin and Bayonetta had been released for the game; Coco had _immediately_ went to the game shop to buy Bayonetta once the game had updated, having been really excited for Bayonetta's arrival.

From the looks of things, Fox had tried to one-up Coco by using Lucario, but had been utterly decimated by Coco's masterful play of Bayonetta.

Coco noticed Velvet watching her, walking to her teammate and hugging her tightly, a silent acknowledgment that the two of them would be ready to face each other in the divisionals.

"Aw, it seems we missed a good one over there," Yang quipped. "Coco's having fun, it seems."

"I honestly think Bayonetta suits her pretty well," Blake noted. "They're both pretty stylish."

"Okay, so who's up next?" Ruby wondered.

"I think we're about to find out," Weiss noted as two more players stepped up on each vacant station.

"We're near the end of our opening rounds, fellow Smashers," the officiator proclaimed. "Just two more fights, and we can move on to the divisionals! First up now are two skilled players from Haven Academy! Playing as Mario, in this corner is Arslan Atlan, going up against Sage Ayana, who will be controlling Ike! Seems we have a favorite here, huh?"

Weiss scanned the crowd, knowing that there were more than a few eyes on her. Honestly, this annoyed her.

"What's the matter, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Some of these people are apparently checking me out," Weiss groaned.

Ruby immediately picked up on what Weiss meant by that, and hugged the heiress close to her.

"They're not touching you," Ruby growled, a wolf-like sound that Weiss thought was unbelievably adorable, coming from Ruby.

"Ruby, don't worry," Weiss replied. "They don't bother me, really. I appreciate you coming to my defense, but they're just not worth my time. You're all I need, remember?"

"I-It's just..." Ruby stammered.

Weiss just smiled, turning herself around so she could hug Ruby. "I understand how you feel."

As she held her girlfriend in her arms, Weiss' mind flashed back to a specific event; a few days after the dance, when she and Ruby had hooked up.

She knew that they hadn't exactly gotten off on the best foot, but Weiss had promised to rein in her attitude if Ruby worked hard at being a good team leader. And the young reaper had done so with gusto, even though she still acted like a fifteen-year-old sometimes. Though, Weiss had to admit, it was cute when she did that. Sometimes.

A few days after the dance, Ruby had asked Weiss to talk about something in private. Curious as to what Ruby would want, Weiss simply followed her back to their dorm, as Blake and Yang had been in the library for Dust knew how many hours, caught up in finishing an assignment.

Ruby had asked a few questions, mostly related to the two of them and what they thought of each other. But the big surprise happened when she had basically admitted that she'd wanted to take Weiss to the dance.

Weiss had been surprised, all right. But she had also been a little sad, as she quickly realized what her constant flirting with Neptune must have done to the reaper, even though she kept those feelings inside for the sake of her teammate.

And then, Ruby had (almost) accidentally blurted out that she really liked Weiss. As Ruby tried to stammer out an apology, Weiss had begun to think.

She'd never really had any long-lasting relationships. Oh, sure, she'd had crushes before, like any kid growing up, but they had come and gone like crushes do, and most of the boys that had shown interest in her had been potential suitors, hand-picked by her father.

Ruby was honest with her feelings, even if she wasn't always the best at sharing them. Weiss honestly liked that about her.

But did that mean she liked Ruby in the same way that Ruby liked her?

The clincher came when Ruby admitted that, a few nights ago, she'd had a bad dream where Weiss had left her. Over the course of her life, Ruby had developed a hefty fear of abandonment and loneliness due in large part to the death of her mother Summer Rose.

But once Team RWBY had been formed, and Ruby and Weiss had gotten over their initial bad start, they had grown so much closer to the point where Ruby often entertained a fantasy that it could be something more, but dismissing it as an idea Weiss most likely would never go for.

Weiss thought long and hard about what she would do, eventually telling Ruby to close her eyes.

And as Ruby did so, Weiss had made her decision. She'd never been in a relationship, but who's to say she wasn't ready to try?

Weiss leaned forward and kissed Ruby full on the lips, almost causing the reaper to faint from the shock.

"Does that answer your question, Ruby?" Weiss smiled brightly at Ruby, enough to make the reaper squeal and tackle the heiress in a huge hug.

Ruby had then asked if this meant that they were going out.

"If that's what you want, Ruby."

And so, they sealed it with another kiss.

Weiss admitted to herself that she had never expected to find love at a place like Beacon Academy. If you'd told her that when she had first arrived, she probably would have laughed it off.

But now, that she was actually in a relationship with the last person she'd ever expected, Weiss could definitely say she was surprised, but it was also a decision she would never regret making.

And finally, her mind snapped back to the present, with Ruby in her arms and trying to stammer out an apology for acting jealous.

She knew how Ruby felt, but unlike Ruby, Weiss chose not to let it get to her.

"I promise you, Ruby, no one's going to take me away from you," Weiss stated, absent-mindedly rubbing Ruby's back. "I won't let them. Okay?"

"...thanks, Weiss. You always know just what to say," Ruby giggled.

"I've been told I have a knack for that," Weiss laughed, giving Ruby a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Well, while you lovebirds were cuddling, you missed a great match!" Yang proclaimed, gesturing to the battle stations. "Arslan put up quite a fight, but she got her backside handed to her by Sage. Sorry, girl, but no amount of Mario skill can save you from a sword that powerful!"

"And, well, on the other side, this guy who's part of Neon's team got whipped by Yatsuhashi," Blake continued, looking over at the other station. "I don't know what he was thinking trying to take on a guy as powerful as Cloud, _especially_ when Yatsu knows how to abuse the Limit Break..."

"So, that's pretty much it for the opening rounds," Yang stated. "And it looks like this guy wants to get right on with the divisionals, too."

The officiator stepped back up to the podium. "What an opening round this has been, everybody, but now it is time to move on to the divisional rounds!"

The officiator gestured to the screen that showed the tournament bracket. "Eight exceptional Smashers have fought their way through the opening rounds to make it this far, and this is where the competition is set to heat up, as we are one step closer to the battle of the ages! So, without further ado, here are our divisional matchups!"

The screen displayed pictures of each pair that was to do battle as the officiator called on them.

"Weiss Schnee of Beacon Academy vs. Neon Katt of Atlas Academy!"

"Yes, that's it, Weiss, now's your chance to avenge me!" Yang proclaimed, laughing in a cliché maniacal manner. Weiss just shook her head at Yang's antics.

"Sage Ayana of Haven Academy vs. Yatsuhashi Daichi of Beacon Academy!"

"Oh, fantastic, two guys with really big swords clashing," Blake teased. "That'll be fun."

"Sun Wukong of Haven Academy vs. Ruby Rose of Beacon Academy!"

"Oh, Dust, that means I have to fight Diddy Kong!" Ruby exclaimed. "Argh, why do I have to go against that overpowered ape?!"

"Relax, Ruby," Weiss stated. "You'll do fine."

"Coco Adel of Beacon Academy vs. Velvet Scarlatina of Beacon Academy!"

"Ooh, _that_ match is gonna be all _kinds_ of nuts," Yang cackled. "Those two are really skilled, so here's hoping they put on a show!"

Weiss steadied herself, knowing that she would be up first. The divisional rounds. The games and playtimes were over now.

It was time to step it up.

* * *

 **Does it seem weird that I ship Coco x Velvet? What would their ship name be?**

 **So, now we have exposition on how Ruby and Weiss hooked up in this story. Timeline-wise, I'd place this story between Volumes Two and Three.**

 **Also, to those of you who were looking forward to Coco being stylish with Bayonetta... don't worry. You'll get your chance to see that very soon. I'm no good at describing prolonged Smash battles, especially when I don't want them to seem all samey. But that's not gonna stop me from showing off the divisional rounds, no sir! (Also, like I said, I don't have Bayonetta yet. I REALLY NEED TO GET HER AND CORRIN, FOR DUST'S SAKE)**

 **Until next, R &R, enjoy, and happy Smashing.**

 **From me to you in the future,  
** **The Blue Time Ranger**


	8. The Smash Fest: The Divisionals, Round 1

**Okay, let's get started. The opening rounds are over, so we're moving on to the divisional rounds! Only eight fighters remain now. Who will make it to the top? I already know, of course, but you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

 **And, for some reason, I've been blasting From Shadows on repeat while writing this. BLAKE PLEASE COME BACK WE MISS YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be one of those cool omake-like things where Team RWBY answers fan questions as themselves. Super Smash Bros. belongs to Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Now, let Round Eight: The Divisionals, Round 1 begin! FIGHT!**

* * *

"I think you're first, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Seems like it," Weiss replied, readying herself. "Wish me luck out there, Ruby."

Ruby just nodded, giving Weiss a kiss on the cheek as the heiress walked up to her station.

"Well, you ready to lose?" Neon taunted.

Weiss just grinned in response. "You'll find that I'm not as easily baited as Yang. I hope you're ready for a real fight."

"Whoa, and the sparks are flying already!" the officiator proclaimed. "Our first match of the divisional rounds is between Weiss Schnee of Beacon Academy and Neon Katt of Atlas Academy! Fighters, choose your characters!"

Weiss quickly picked up on the fact that Neon had decided to stick with Sonic. Of course, Weiss had found her perfect counter to that thanks to her training with Ruby.

"Lucina?" Neon quipped, slightly confused. "You really think you can beat Sonic with _her_?!"

"For your information, my girlfriend is an extremely skilled Sonic player, and I've used Lucina and beat her quite a few times," Weiss shot right back. "So don't start writing a check your mouth can't cash."

"Ooh, them's fightin' words!" Neon exclaimed. "Let's see you back them up!"

The fighters had decided on heading to Skyloft. The countdown finished, and the battle was on.

Sonic was the first to charge forward, intent on crushing Lucina. Weiss felt the old reflexes from her practice sessions rise up to take control.

 _Just treat her like Ruby's controlling Sonic,_ Weiss thought. _Remember what you've learned._

As expected, Sonic leaped into the air to throw a flying kick, but Lucina leapt and countered just in time to throw Sonic back.

Lucina immediately charged, intent on inflicting as much damage as she could before Sonic get his game back.

Neon wasn't so easily discouraged, attempting to charge up a Spin Dash to throw off Weiss, only for the heiress to throw out an up smash as Sonic leaped over her.

"Nice try," Weiss proclaimed.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Neon quipped.

"Ruby's always like that about me," Weiss admitted as she faced Sonic again, rushing in to sweep Sonic towards the edge. Though the hedgehog was able to recover, Lucina was ready, charging a Shield Breaker up.

Neon saw this, and air-dodged as soon as she was close enough to the platform...

...only to see Lucina still charging when Sonic's air-dodge ended.

Just as had happened the first time she'd beaten Ruby's Sonic, Weiss let Shield Breaker off a second later than was expected, dealing impressive damage and sending Sonic careening off the side of the stage.

"Take that," Weiss laughed.

Neon scoffed, not letting it get to her. "You think I'll let that stop me?"

Sonic rushed forward, leaping over Lucina, only for the princess to spin around and attack with a Dancing Blade.

It was by this point that the Smash Ball appeared, and Weiss immediately went on the offensive, using another Dancing Blade to keep Sonic away before going after the Smash Ball.

"Forget it! That thing's _mine_!" Neon shouted, only to be knocked away by a Dolphin Slash.

After a few more seconds, Weiss managed to break the Smash Ball. Now, the goal was catching Sonic off guard.

The problem was, Sonic was jumping all over the place, making it hard for Weiss to nail down the right time to activate her Final Smash.

"Well, are you just going to stand there like a rock or something?" Neon proclaimed.

Just then, Weiss saw her opportunity, leaping into the air to meet Sonic's height and activating her Final Smash, soaring across the screen and eventually meeting Sonic, one good slash destroying the blue hedgehog.

Weiss smiled to herself. Yes, this was working, after all.

Neon, however, seemed to be getting flustered, her attack plan falling apart due to how skilled Weiss was with Lucina.

"What's the matter, Neon?" Weiss teased. "You're not _falling apart_ , are you?"

"So help me, I'll take you down yet!" Neon growled.

Unfortunately for Neon, Weiss continued to dominate, showing just how good she was with a character that everyone usually didn't see good use of in the competitive scene.

Weiss knew from all the time she'd spent training with Ruby that most Sonic players adopted a hit-and-run tactic, dashing in to attack before getting out of dodge to avoid punishment. Weiss got around that by staying on Sonic's tail at all times she could, not giving her opponent a second's chance to rest.

After a good few minutes, Weiss finally managed to defeat Neon once and for all by baiting her into approaching before executing a beautiful aerial combo that finished with a Dolphin Slash that took Sonic's last stock down.

"And it looks like Neon's previous opponent has been avenged!" the officiator proclaimed, unknowingly making Weiss facepalm. _Oh, Dust, now HE'S doing it, too?_ "Our first divisional winner is Weiss Schnee of Beacon Academy!"

Weiss looked back to the crowd, where, predictably, Yang was cheering at having been 'avenged'. _I have some crazy friends. But I wouldn't want it any other way, honestly,_ Weiss thought as she rejoined her team.

"That was amazing, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You say that after every match I'm in," Weiss replied.

"Well, it's true!" Ruby countered. "I'm just stating the truth."

"Looks like you learned well," Blake proclaimed.

"I have Ruby to thank for that," Weiss stated. "Though I am just about two seconds from hitting this announcer person with an ice spell just so he'll _shut up_..."

"Oh, it's getting to you, too?" Blake giggled. "Yeah, he seems a little _too_ excitable, honestly, and he _definitely_ doesn't need to narrate every single little detail of the battle when we can all _clearly_ see what's happening. Still, guess we gotta have someone to officiate, even if he's an excitable nutball."

The giant screen showing the tournament bracket changed to show the next pair of fighters for the divisionals.

"Our next battle is between Sun Wukong of Haven Academy and Ruby Rose of Beacon Academy!" the officiator proclaimed. "Fighters, take your positions!"

"Okay, I'm ready for this," Ruby proclaimed, psyching herself up. "I'm _not_ going to let that overpowered monkey walk all over me. I'm going to _take him down, COUNT ON IT!_ "

Weiss couldn't help but laugh at Ruby's proclamation. "Then, get up there and take down that 'overpowered monkey'. I'll be watching from here. Good luck to you, Ruby."

Ruby nodded, kissing Weiss on the cheek before rushing up to her station. She noticed two things as she did so: one, Sage and Yatsuhashi were clashing at the other singles station, and two, Team JNPR was celebrating on the opposite side of the store, seeing as how Jaune and Pyrrha had finished the battle in the team battles bracket.

"Well, Sun, you ready for this?" Ruby asked her opponent.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Sun answered. "Let's do this."

"My sentiments exactly."

Ruby decided to go with Shulk, and as was expected, Sun stuck with Diddy Kong. The venue this time was to be Gaur Plain.

The countdown commenced, and Ruby prepared herself.

 _Okay, Ruby Rose, it's showtime,_ Ruby thought. _But... what happens if Sun gets the better of me?_

Ruby snuck a quick glance back to the crowd, specifically to Weiss; the heiress was smiling at her, her blue eyes silently delivering a message.

 _Right,_ Ruby thought. _Sun's_ _ **not**_ _going to get the better of me. Not while Weiss is watching over me. You hear me, Weiss? I'm going to take monkey boy down!_

Ruby turned back to the game just as the countdown finished and the battle began, silently squeeing that her favorite song from Xenoblade Chronicles was playing over their battle.

Diddy Kong made the first move, shooting a peanut in midair to catch Ruby off guard, only to surprise Sun when Ruby used a Vision on the peanut, sending it back to Diddy Kong.

"Countering projectiles, eh?" Sun quipped.

"Hey, as long as it works, right?" Ruby giggled before moving in to attack, activating Monado Arts: Shield as she did so. She wasn't taking any chances.

Sure enough, Diddy Kong leapt at Shulk, only for Ruby to Vision again, keeping the ape away. Sun duly noted that Ruby was playing extremely defensively, in contrast to how she was normally almost all offense when she played as Sonic.

"You just do not want me to touch you, huh?" Sun noted.

"Well, when I'm up against one of the most OP characters in this game, you tend to get defensive," Ruby answered. "Now try and see _this_ coming!"

Ruby switched over to Monado Arts: Smash and began to lay into Diddy Kong, finishing the combo with an extended Air Slash to put down one of Sun's stocks.

"And Ruby is playing _very_ defensively in this one!" the officiator proclaimed, making Ruby inwardly facepalm as well. _Now I see why this guy annoys Weiss so much. He really needs to stop stating the obvious!_

Regardless, Ruby put her focus back onto the match, readying herself when the Smash Ball appeared.

Unfortunately for Ruby, Sun was able to break the Smash Ball and activate his Final Smash, though in the young reaper's favor, Sun apparently had a hard time controlling the jetpack.

Ruby knew how hard it was to control that thing at times, so she felt some sympathy for Sun. Nonetheless, she wasn't going to just idle there, so Ruby activated Monado Arts: Jump and began to leapfrog all over the place, staying away from Diddy Kong until the jetpack exploded and ended the attack, having only been hit by one stray peanut (that she ate afterwards to restore the damage from said peanut).

"Looks like I may be in trouble," Sun noted.

"You bet your _face_ you're in trouble!" Ruby proclaimed rather excitedly as she rushed in to start wailing on Diddy Kong.

"And Ruby goes on the offensive!" the officiator proclaimed, only to be silenced by a rather piercing glare from Ruby. Satisfied, the reaper turned back to her battle.

Diddy Kong managed to catch Shulk in a tricky air combo that would have resulted in Shulk's defeat if it had been allowed to go for one more hit, but Ruby wasn't having any of that, and used a Vision during a gap in attacks to get Diddy Kong off of her so she could recover back to the stage.

"Don't think I'm done just yet, Ruby," Sun proclaimed.

"Good, because I'm just getting started, too!" Ruby shouted.

Shulk landed a Back Slash on Diddy Kong, only for the ape to leap right back into the fray.

"Stay down, ape boy!" Ruby growled, knocking Diddy Kong upwards, followed up by an Air Slash.

"Never!" Sun shot back dramatically, cartwheeling his way back into the fight...

...right into a Vision.

Sun cursed not seeing that coming as he fell again, but readied himself to gain the advantage back.

Eventually, both fighters were down to their final stocks, in a situation where one good hit would end the battle.

Ruby was jockeying for position, trying to stay away from the attack that she knew would end her. Even as she saw it coming, she remembered that Weiss was watching her.

 _I won't lose! You hear that, Weiss?! I WON'T LOSE!_

Ruby dodged through the attack, switched to Monado Arts: Smash, and took advantage of Diddy's landing lag to deliver the final blow.

"YES!" Ruby exclaimed. "I aped the ape!"

"That she did, folks!" the officiator proclaimed. "Our winner, in a rather back-and-forth battle, is Ruby Rose of Beacon Academy!"

"You really went all out, didn't you?" Sun quipped.

"Well, when you have someone you love cheering for you, lots of things can happen," Ruby admitted. "Good game, Sun!"

"Same to you, Ruby," Sun replied, shaking Ruby's hand. "Honestly, I was sick of Diddy being so overpowered, so I'm glad they nerfed him."

"Me, too!" Ruby proclaimed before returning to her team's side.

As she did so, she cast another glance at the brackets. Being on the right side of the brackets meant that Ruby would be facing either Coco or Velvet in the semifinals, depending on the victor. On Weiss' side, she would face either Sage or Yatsuhashi, as that battle was still going.

As Ruby hugged Weiss tightly, she quickly realized that there was a pretty good chance, if they kept up their streak, that they would be facing each other in the finals. She knew it wasn't a given, as both Coco and Velvet were extremely skilled players, from what she'd seen today.

 _But... what do I do if it comes to that?_

Ruby looked up at Weiss, who gave her a cute smile before leaning in for a kiss.

 _Simple. I'll do my best if it comes to that. It's what Weiss would want._

Her mind settled now, Ruby and Weiss put their arms around each other and turned to watch Sage and Yatsuhashi continue their showdown.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm of the many who were glad to see Diddy Kong get nerfed. STUPID APE YOU ARE OP AS DUST**

 **So, next time, the divisionals continue! In advance, I apologize if I get any Bayonetta things wrong next time, because I still don't have her (I NEED TO GET HER).**

 **Until next, R &R, enjoy, and happy Smashing.**

 **From me to you in the future,  
** **The Blue Time Ranger**


	9. The Smash Fest: The Divisionals, Round 2

**What better thing to do on a day when snow hits like a booping truck than to stay in and write some Smash shenanigans?**

 **...ugh, we were doing so well and then mother nature has to be a word I can't say in a fic with this rating... AGH WHY DOES NATURE HATE ME**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be a Death Battle between Ruby and Ragna, and Ruby would totally kick faces in because she's awesome (nothing against Ragna, but this IS the RWBY section, after all). Super Smash Bros. belongs to Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Now, let Round Nine: The Divisionals, Round 2 begin! FIGHT!**

* * *

It was with a loud cheer that Sage managed to overpower Yatsuhashi's Cloud after he'd accidentally wasted his Limit Break trying to recover back to the stage. To Yatsuhashi's shock, Ike had been waiting for him, and one charged side smash ended it.

"Well, that was a shock," Blake admitted. "I almost thought Cloud was going to take that one."

"I think it was because he had to use his Limit Break trying to recover," Ruby quipped. "That's Cloud's gimmick, after all, knowing when exactly to use your Limit Break."

"And there you have it, folks," the officiator proclaimed. "Our winner is Sage Ayana of Haven Academy!"

After Sage and Yatsuhashi shook hands, they retreated into the crowd just as Coco and Velvet stepped up to the station, ready for their battle.

"Ooh, here we go," Yang cackled. "This one's gonna be _fun_."

"Is Coco really that skilled?" Ruby asked. She'd missed most of Coco's earlier match due to focusing hard on her own.

"She's been kicking faces in ever since we got here," Yang answered. "She and Velvet are top-notch players, so it's anyone's guess which one of them is gonna move on to the semifinals!"

"Well, make sure you give me a good game, Velvet," Coco quipped, adjusting her sunglasses to wink at Velvet.

"Show me a good time, too, 'kay?" Velvet laughed as they took their positions.

"For our final divisional matchup, two more Beacon Academy hopefuls take the stand," the officiator proclaimed. "In this corner, playing as our newest challenger Bayonetta, give a hand for Coco Adel!"

The audience cheered, and Coco noticed Fox and Yatsuhashi watching from the stands. _Well, looks like one of us is moving on,_ Coco thought. _Team CFVY isn't through yet._

"And in the other corner, returning as Mega Man, show your support for Velvet Scarlatina!"

Velvet just smiled, waving to the audience as they applauded.

"On you marks, brave fighters!"

The countdown resounded, and Coco and Velvet went on the offensive.

Velvet was the first to act, summoning a Leaf Shield for some protection as Bayonetta drew closer. The Umbra Witch simply performed a side smash to get rid of the Leaf Shield, only for Mega Man to summon another.

"Hmm, you must like doing that, huh?" Coco laughed.

"Anything to stay alive, right?" Velvet laughed as she fired off a Charge Shot to knock Bayonetta away from her. Velvet immediately gave chase, spiking Bayonetta back to the ground with a Hard Knuckle.

Once back on her feet, however, Bayonetta went on the offensive, Heel Sliding into Mega Man before he could throw out another Leaf Shield, and knocking the robot into the air, where Bayonetta immediately followed with an Afterburner Kick to keep her combo going.

Velvet, however, was privy to Bayonetta's most glaring weakness: the longer her aerial combo lasted, the more landing lag she suffered from. Velvet took advantage of this to send Bayonetta flying with a Top Spin.

Coco managed to recover with a Witch Twist, able to do a second one mid-jump because she hadn't wasted her double jump, only for Velvet to jump and swing a Flame Sword to send her away.

"Ouch," Coco teased.

Velvet just giggled as Bayonetta returned to the battle and tried to dodge through to attack Mega Man's behind, only to be met with a Slash Claw to her pretty face.

"Looks like that won't work, eh?" Coco laughed.

Velvet responded by grabbing Bayonetta with the Super Arm and simply tossing her upwards, landing a Spark Shock when Bayonetta tried to down aerial into another combo.

"Whoa, Velvet's kicking some faces in," Yang quipped. "She seems like she knows Bayonetta's weaknesses."

"Man, she's gonna be a tough customer if she's the one I've gotta face in the semifinals," Ruby quipped. "Look at her go!"

"She's a really good Mega Man," Blake admitted. "I've actually seen Velvet practicing, and she basically admitted that Mega Man's her main."

Weiss just nodded, picking up on Velvet's play style and committing it to memory in case she had to face her eventually.

The battle continued this way for a while, Velvet using Mega Man's versatility to take advantage of Bayonetta's own weaknesses.

Coco, however, wasn't as ready to accept defeat as some people thought, and managed to catch Mega Man in her down special, Witch Time, allowing her to pummel Mega Man with relative impunity for a few seconds.

Though useful, Coco knew that she shouldn't abuse Witch Time, as it would get progressively shorter with each use.

Jumping back into the fray, Coco focused on finding a way to punish Mega Man before it was too late.

Bayonetta just barely dodged a Charge Shot, activating Bat Within and reappearing behind Mega Man, only for Velvet to do a short hop and attack with a Slash Claw.

"Ooh, nice punish," Weiss quipped.

Despite Coco's skill, Velvet seemed to have the advantage, always having a way to counter Bayonetta's combo-centric moves.

"Yes! SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT!" Ruby shouted as Velvet acquired the Smash Ball and once again unleashed Mega Legends, obliterating another of Bayonetta's stocks.

"Well, it seems that Velvet holds an advantage now," Weiss quipped. "Can she keep it up, though?"

Coco kept at it, trying in any way she could to gain the advantage back, but she knew that once Velvet got going, there wasn't much anyone could really do to stop her.

Sure enough, this was eventually sealed when Bayonetta missed an Afterburner Kick and left herself wide open for a final Charge Shot.

"And that's all she wrote, fellow Smashers!" the officiator proclaimed. "Our final divisional winner is Velvet Scarlatina of Beacon Academy!"

Velvet waved to the crowds as they cheered, and the officiator once more gestured to the bracket screens.

"With that out of the way, let us see who will be facing off in the semifinals!"

The first pair appeared on screen.

"On the left, Weiss Schnee of Beacon Academy vs. Sage Ayana of Haven Academy!"

Weiss smiled, knowing for sure that she was ready for the battle to come.

"On the right, Ruby Rose of Beacon Academy vs. Velvet Scarlatina of Beacon Academy!"

Velvet stood on her tiptoes and waved to Ruby.

"The semifinals will begin in twenty minutes, so everyone who wishes to prepare for these last few battles, please do so now," the officiator stated.

"Oh, good, we get a break," Yang sighed.

"Yang, you got knocked out in the first round," Weiss interjected.

"Not my fault I'm no good at countering Sonic!" Yang exclaimed. "Why do you think I lose every time Ruby picks Sonic?!"

"You'll get me someday, sis," Ruby giggled, patting Yang's shoulder. "Weiss got the better of me quickly, remember?"

"Yeah, _that's_ reassuring..." Yang groaned.

"Hey, guys!" Nora exclaimed as she and the rest of Team JNPR pushed their way through the crowd. "Way to go on kicking so many faces in!"

"Thank you, Nora, but this battle isn't over yet," Weiss stated. "Ruby and I both made it to the semifinals."

"Really? That's AWESOME!" Nora shouted.

"I heard Pyrrha and Jaune absolutely _dominated_ the team battles," Yang quipped.

"I've never had that much fun in Smash before," Pyrrha admitted. "Jaune and I just plowed through the competition."

"And people call Link a low-tier piece of garbage," Jaune proclaimed. He had never believed in that stupid tier list, anyway. "That'll show 'em!"

"Good job, buddy!" Ruby laughed.

"My poor penguin, though..." Nora sighed, to which Ren just patted her head. "Ren's buying me pancakes when we're all done here, though. I hear Mistral has this to-die-for pancake shop!"

A loud squeal of shock broke up the team conversation. Ruby immediately cast her gaze towards the source of the squeal, which was coming from outside.

Naturally, Ruby was already rushing towards the source, with her teammates backing her up.

"H-hey, let go!" Velvet exclaimed, trying to break Russel's death grip on her ears.

"I'm surprised you're here, _Faunus_ ," Russel proclaimed, emphasizing on certain points. "Why don't you go back where you belong and let us _real_ players have some fun, _freak_."

"I'm sorry, are you trying to hurt my partner?"

Russel turned around and saw Coco approaching him. He couldn't see her expression, as her eyes were hidden by her sunglasses.

"And what if I was?" Russel growled. "She's a freak, anyway."

Velvet could have sworn she'd just seen a dangerous glint in Coco's eyes.

"Well, you may think it's none of my business, but when you mess with the girl who is both my partner _and_ my girlfriend, it _becomes_ my business," Coco retorted, reaching for her handbag.

"Oh, please. What do you think a weak little handbag is going to do to me?"

Coco smirked. "I'm very glad you asked that."

With a loud battle cry, Coco raised her handbag above her head and slammed it down on Russel's head, sending him crashing right to the ground with a loud sound effect.

"That enough to convince you, jerk?" Coco growled. "Now _beat it_ before I use the minigun on you."

That was certainly enough to get Russel to run away in a panic.

Now that the jerk was dealt with, Coco's expression softened as she turned back to Velvet. "You okay, Velv?"

"I was hoping that CRDL wouldn't be here," Velvet sighed. "I don't know why they hate me, just because I'm a Faunus..."

"You find their kind all over the place, no matter which kingdom you're in," Coco replied, walking up and hugging Velvet tightly. "Hey, if he ever messes with you, send for me ASAP, 'kay? I'll make him regret ever messing with you."

"...thank you, Coco," Velvet replied, returning Coco's hug and kissing her on the cheek.

"Anything for you, Velv."

"Hey, is everything okay out here?!" Ruby exclaimed, immediately unfolding Crescent Rose, only to find everything was calm again.

"Don't worry, Ruby, Russel was just being a jerk," Coco stated, cracking a smile. "That giant thud you probably heard was me taking care of him."

"And I thought _my_ punches hurt," Yang quipped.

"You'd think they'd have learned their lesson after Pyrrha trashed them," Blake stated.

"Bullies never seem to learn," Weiss admitted.

"You okay, Velvet?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be all right, don't worry," Velvet replied. "I'm just going to stay out here with Coco until it's time for our match. It's a nice day, after all."

"You guys should probably get ready," Coco quipped. "Velvet's a tough customer, after all, so you'd better be on your guard, Ruby."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ruby laughed.

* * *

 **Oof, that was actually tricky.**

 **Believe it or not, I had some trouble writing this one. As I'm sure I've beaten thoroughly into your minds by this point, I don't have Corrin and Bayonetta yet, so I only have base knowledge of how they play from watching their Smash Directs. I actually had to look up Bayonetta on the SSB Wiki to see what she had. Also, thanks to InductionMagnet for some Bayonetta tips!**

 **And, like I said last chapter, I ship Coco x Velvet. Combat Totes/Nesquik/Crosshares for the win!**

 **Next chapter is the semifinal rounds! Will Ruby be able to unseat Velvet and her awesome Mega Man? Read and find out.**

 **Until next, R &R, enjoy, and happy Smashing.**

 **From me to you in the future,  
** **The Blue Time Ranger**


	10. The Smash Fest: Semifinal Rounds

**Well, we're winding down, aren't we? Just the semifinal rounds and the final battle left to go!**

 **Thankfully, the snow stopped for now. This combination of lots of snow and bitter cold is one of the MANY reasons I usually can't stand winter (I'm more of a spring/summer person, nothing against Weiss). I've always said I'd rather sweat than freeze.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Team CFVY would** _ **definitely**_ **get a lot more screen time. And the RWBY Volume 3 soundtrack would be out already. Super Smash Bros. belongs to Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Now, let Round Ten: The Semifinals begin! FIGHT!**

* * *

"Hey, I think it's time!" Ruby exclaimed as she and her teammates made their way back to the game stations. They had whittled away the rest of their twenty-minute break talking about other prospective tournaments around the area and the level of competition they should expect if they ever went to one.

Sure enough, the officiator once again stepped up to the podium, proclaiming things in his rather bombastic voice.

"We're almost to the end, fellow Smashers!" the officiator proclaimed. "And now, we begin the semifinal rounds! Only four players remain in the battle for the crown, so let's find out who will take it first!"

Weiss knew it was time to battle, and gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek before stepping up to the station and wait for her opponent.

"Our first semifinal battle will be between Weiss Schnee of Beacon Academy and Sage Ayana of Haven Academy!"

Sage made his own way to the station, flashing a thumbs up at Weiss.

The heiress glanced back to the crowd; Ruby was hopping up and down excitedly, cheering for Weiss even though the battle hadn't started yet.

 _Okay, she stopped freaking out,_ Weiss thought with a smile. _I don't need to worry about her trying to blast Sage just because he's wishing a good battle._

"You ready for this, ice queen?" Sage quipped.

"If you're ready to lose, then let's do it," Weiss responded, once again selecting Lucina. The time-traveling princess had served her well this whole tournament, why stop now?

Naturally, Sage decided to stick with Ike, so it was once again a clash between Fire Emblem veterans.

 _Maybe... ooh, I should pick up Fire Emblem Fates before we leave,_ Weiss thought. _Ruby's birthday is coming up, and she's been eyeing that game since Corrin was announced for Smash Brothers. Question is, which version do I get her?_

Shaking off the thought for now, Weiss settled on deciding once the tournament was over.

As it was, the countdown had just finished, signaling the start of the battle.

 **("Mirror, Mirror" by Casey Lee Williams plays)**

As Weiss expected, Sage attacked first with a Quick Draw, which Lucina struck back with a Counter. Weiss immediately went on the offensive, dashing over and striking Ike with everything she could.

"Looks like you're in it to win it, huh?" Sage teased.

"Well, I have my reasons," Weiss replied, briefly glancing back at Ruby before grabbing Ike and throwing him backwards off the edge of their battlefield, the Coliseum.

Ike used an Aether to recover back to the stage, but Lucina was waiting for that to happen, throwing out a partially-charged Shield Breaker to knock Ike further back and out of range for a recovery.

"Ooh, that looked like it hurt!" the officiator proclaimed. "Despite Lucina's bad tournament rep, Weiss is using her like a _champ_!"

Weiss had to almost-visibly restrain herself from unsheathing Myrtenaster and using an ice spell on the officiator. His constant chatter was starting to get annoying, seeing as how she didn't want to be distracted, knowing one distraction could prove her downfall.

Ike charged up an Eruption during his way off the recovery platform, attempting to capitalize on Weiss trying to catch him out of his invincibility frames.

Weiss wasn't having any of that, though, dodging backwards to avoid the attack and rushing back in once the flames cleared away. Pressing every opportunity she could, Weiss used a Dancing Blade, deliberately stopping before the final hit to use a Dolphin Slash.

Sage wasn't fazed, however, leaping back into the fray and spiking Lucina back to the ground with a down aerial before performing Quick Draw to keep up the pressure.

Lucina quickly recovered and Countered an incoming side smash, sending Ike off the edge of the platform.

"And Weiss' advantage grows!" the officiator proclaimed. Almost immediately after saying that, Ike landed and threw a side smash into Lucina, sending her careening off the stage.

 _Idiot, you jinxed me!_ Weiss growled inside her mind. _Stop doing that!_

Shaking her head, Weiss put her focus back on the match, determined not to falter.

The battle continued like this for a while, Lucina and Ike generally trading attacks with reckless abandon.

About halfway through the match, Weiss had attempted to use Critical Hit, only to miss, as Sage had expected her feint maneuver to throw him off. To her surprise, Weiss had accidentally pressed the attack button, and Lucina stopped her attack in just enough time to recover back to the stage. Weiss had no idea that something like that was possible.

So, thankfully, Weiss kept her one stock advantage, even though Sage was catching up rather quickly.

"Don't count me out just yet, ice queen!" Sage proclaimed rather heroically. "Remember, I fight for my friends!"

Weiss smirked as she charged up a Shield Breaker so Ike would stay away. "So do I, if you remember," Weiss responded.

As soon as Lucina was forced to strike, Ike was on the move, dashing forward with a Quick Draw, only to stop just short of Lucina, which Weiss happily took advantage of, throwing him upwards and following up with a Dolphin Slash.

When the Smash Ball appeared, Lucina was able to break it, only to have to dodge around Ike, who began to dog her to avoid letting her use her Final Smash again.

Feeling rather confident about a maneuver she'd been wanting to try, Lucina rushed back into the fray, dodging through a side smash and grabbing Ike. This time, however, she did her down throw, turning around quickly after that.

"I won't miss _this_ time!" Weiss shouted, activating her Final Smash and hitting Ike, just as she'd predicted. And that was the end of it.

"And Ike is down!" the officiator proclaimed over the crowd's cheering. "What a tricky combo used by our winner, Weiss Schnee of Beacon Academy!"

Inwardly, Weiss was very excited. _I-I'm heading to the finals! On my first tournament!_

And if Weiss was excited, that was nothing compared to Ruby, who leaped at her and hugged her tightly while squealing like a schoolgirl.

"Weiss, you're amazing!" Ruby exclaimed. "That Ike had no idea what hit him!"

"He sure didn't," Weiss replied. "But I don't think it's time to celebrate just yet. Your match is next, remember?"

"Go and kick some faces in, sis!" Yang proclaimed.

"You got it!" Ruby replied. "Cheer for me, Weiss?"

"Don't I always?" Weiss stated, kissing Ruby on the cheek just before the reaper waltzed to her station, where Velvet was already waiting.

"Well, Ruby, looks like it's just you and me," Velvet stated. "One of us is moving on to the finals."

"I won't disappoint!" Ruby laughed.

"And now, our penultimate battle!" the officiator proclaimed. "Two more Beacon Academy huntresses have brought their skills to this fight. Give it up for Ruby Rose and Velvet Scarlatina!"

As the crowd cheered, Ruby and Velvet selected their characters, Sonic and Mega Man respectively.

"Fighters, prepare yourself!"

 **("Red Like Roses, Pt. II" by Casey Lee Williams & Sandy Lee Casey plays)**

The venue for this match was Orbital Gate Assault, one of Ruby's favorite stages and her personal pick.

"Good luck, Ruby," Velvet stated as the countdown began.

"Same to you, Velvet!" Ruby replied.

The countdown expired, and the battle was on.

Velvet, much like the last battle, started off by summoning a Leaf Shield, only for Ruby to throw a quick right hook followed by a Homing Attack.

After leaping off of Rush to get back, Mega Man threw a Metal Blade to get Ruby's attention before charging up for a Charge Shot. But Ruby was quicker on the draw than Velvet expected, as Sonic immediately dashed over and spun into Velvet before she could fire the shot off.

Ruby continued to press the attack, knowing how skilled Velvet was with Mega Man, and taking advantage of every opportunity she could, even managing to save herself after eating a Spark Shock she was sure would have taken her out.

Sonic leaped over another Charge Shot and threw Mega Man back with a back aerial before following up with another Homing Attack.

Ruby focused, knowing that this match was going to be tough. She didn't dare acknowledge that she was actually doing pretty well at the moment, knowing she would jinx herself if she did, and instead decided to focus on the battle itself.

Mega Man leapt in with a Slash Claw to keep Sonic away, only for Sonic to throw out a forward aerial to cancel the attack out.

And then, after both fighters had lost two stocks each, the Smash Ball appeared.

As much as Ruby loved Mega Man's Final Smash, she knew that at this percentage, she didn't want to eat one, so she rushed for the Smash Ball, landing hits on it when she could.

After dodging a few Metal Blades, Ruby finally managed to break the Smash Ball, causing most of the crowd to start cheering loudly.

"All right! SUPER SONIC STYLE!" Ruby shouted in tune with Sonic as she activated his Final Smash, transforming into Super Sonic.

Velvet immediately began dodging rapid-fire, knowing she was in trouble. But, through deft maneuvering and even a few fakeouts, Ruby crashed into Velvet enough times to make Mega Man go sailing off the top blast line.

Ruby knew it was still too early to start cheering herself. She held a two-to-one stock advantage over Velvet, but realized it probably wouldn't last much longer due to her high percentage.

And sure enough, one careless jump later, Ruby ate a Spark Shock and got sent flying, leaving her with one stock.

Now the real battle began.

Ruby switched to her classic hit-and-run tactic, only sticking around Mega Man to deliver a good hit or two before backing off to assess the situation.

Despite this, Velvet gave as good as she got, picking off Sonic whenever he stopped for too long to attack.

By the end of the match, both characters were in the hundreds, where one good attack would seal their fate.

Velvet used an Air Shooter to propel Sonic upwards, though not enough to end it, to which Sonic responded with a downward kick.

Ruby charged up a Spin Dash when she landed, only for Velvet to shield against it...

...until said shield broke, leaving Mega Man stunned.

The entire crowd watched with bated breath. Even Weiss was watching intently.

Ruby smiled. _This one's for you, Weiss._

Not wasting a single second, Ruby threw a final right hook into the stunned Mega Man, and that ended the battle.

"YES!" Ruby and Weiss both shouted at the same time, leaping into the air in a loud cheer.

"What a game!" the officiator proclaimed. "Moving on to the final round, give a big round of applause for Ruby Rose of Beacon Academy!"

As the crowd applauded, Velvet turned back to Ruby.

"Good game, Ruby. I definitely didn't expect you to pull that last trick off," Velvet giggled.

"To be fair, it's something I came up with when I was training Weiss," Ruby admitted. "She always liked to shield when I tried to get in close, so I figured I'd try to whittle the shield down over time so I could take advantage of it."

"It worked like a charm," Velvet laughed. "Good luck in the finals."

"Thanks for giving me a great challenge!" Ruby proclaimed. _Even while my greatest challenge awaits._

With that, Ruby and Velvet returned to the crowd.

"That was great, Ruby," Weiss proclaimed, hugging the reaper tightly.

"Don't get so lovey just yet," Yang interjected. "There's still one more battle, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ruby exclaimed. "Weiss, it's you and me for the final round!"

"Do you still remember our promise, Ruby?"

"Of course, silly! You're my girlfriend, after all, so that means I'm gonna go all out! We'll give each other a battle that'll surely go down in legend!"

Weiss couldn't help but giggle at the way Ruby said that.

"Well, then let's go up and give them something that will go down in legend."

Ruby nodded vigorously, taking Weiss' hand and leading her back to the station, both of them ready for the final showdown.

 _I won't let Weiss down,_ Ruby thought. _I'm gonna give it my all and show her the skills I've learned. She'll be proud of me, I know she will!_

 _Well, this is it,_ Weiss thought, taking the controller back into her hands. _It's just me and Ruby now. Time to show that adorable dunce just what I've learned._

Ruby and Weiss clutched their controllers tightly, waiting for the officiator to start his last spiel.

At long last... the last battle. The final showdown.

Game on.

* * *

 **No joke, until literally today, I had no idea that you could cancel out of Critical Hit. I'm still learning new things about this game, guys!**

 **Well, it has all come down to this. Next chapter is the final showdown. Weiss Schnee vs. Ruby Rose for the championship. Are you excited? I'm DEFINITELY excited!**

 **And yes, I've played Fire Emblem Fates. I started with Conquest. Elise is so adorable, I wish she was my sister AND SHE'S VOICED BY LAURA FREAKING BAILEY! Good Dust, her cuteness just shot up to twelve...**

 **Until next, R &R, enjoy, and happy Smashing.**

 **From me to you in the future,  
** **The Blue Time Ranger**


	11. The Smash Fest: Final Round

**Well, readers, it has all come down to this. The final battle is set to begin. Some of you probably called what the final matchup would be. To those of you who did, you get freshly-baked internet cookies. (I always make my internet cookies fresh. I DESPISE stale internet cookies.)**

 **This is it. Weiss Schnee vs. Ruby Rose for the championship, for all the marbles, and all of that jazz you've probably heard a zillion times already.**

 **I would have gotten this out much sooner today, but NEW NINTENDO DIRECT YO**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise, as I'm sure you would figure, Weiss and Ruby would** _ **definitely**_ **hook up in Volume 4. THE WAITING IS AGONY... Super Smash Bros. belongs to Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Now, let Round Eleven: The Final Battle begin! FIGHT!**

* * *

The officiator, for the final time, stepped up to the podium. Weiss and Ruby just steadied themselves, waiting for him to unleash his final spiel so they could get to their match.

"Well, fellow Smashers, it has all come down to this!" the officiator proclaimed. "The moment you've all been waiting for! Today, sixteen hopefuls from across the kingdoms came here to test their skills against each other, to see who is top dog."

 _Get on with it,_ Weiss thought.

 _Yes, get on with it!_ Ruby thought, as if she'd heard Weiss' thoughts.

"And now, only two remain in the battle for the crown," the officiator continued. "Both skilled Huntresses that call Beacon Academy their home, now here to face each other in one final clash. Not even the power of their love has stopped them from blazing their way through the brackets, and now here they are, for all the glory! Ladies and gentlemen, the final battle of the Haven Unified Super Smash Brothers Smash Fest will be between Beacon Academy students Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose!"

The audience cheered loudly as Ruby and Weiss finally got to select their characters.

As promised before, they had selected the characters that had gotten them to this point, Sonic and Lucina, respectively.

The venue was Final Destination, and Ruby and Weiss stared at each other for a few seconds, a silent vow to win passing between them as the battle was set to begin.

"Fighters, prepare yourselves!"

 _Three..._ Weiss thought.

 _Two!_ Ruby thought.

"One!" the officiator exclaimed.

 **("This Will Be the Day" by Casey Lee Williams plays)**

"GO!" the entire audience shouted.

The final battle had begun.

Ruby was the first to go on the offensive, spinning along the ground to trip Lucina up, though Weiss was already privy to Ruby's tricks. After all, the reaper had trained her well.

Lucina leapt over Sonic and attempted to spike Sonic to the ground with a down aerial, but Sonic quickly rolled away, throwing a quick right hook that Lucina had no choice but to shield against.

Quickly dodging away from Sonic's incoming Spin Dash (she wasn't going to fall for that one like Velvet did), Lucina leapt back in with a midair Dancing Blade as Sonic tried to Homing Attack in.

Sonic wasn't ready to lose yet, using a Homing Attack again to get himself back to the stage and ready for whatever Lucina was going to pull next.

One faraway Spin Dash later, Sonic was back in Lucina's face, even though his attack was quickly countered. To Ruby's surprise, Lucina rushed over to where Sonic was attempting to recover and performed her down aerial, meteor smashing the blue hedgehog to his doom.

"Nice one," Ruby admitted. "But that doesn't mean anything! I won't give up!"

After Dolphin Slashing back to the stage, Lucina stood her ground as Sonic returned from the recovery platform.

The blue hedgehog immediately zeroed in with a Homing Attack, only to come up just short. It accomplished Ruby's intent perfectly, however; Lucina had Countered, expecting the Homing Attack, only to see Sonic stop just short of her. This gave Ruby the opportunity to barrel into Lucina and throw her off the stage as well, evening them out.

When Lucina returned, she charged at Sonic, hoping to throw his game off. Sonic leaped over a side smash, exactly as Weiss planned. Lucina then leapt into the air to meet Sonic with a side aerial, knocking him away.

Ruby responded by going into a Spin Dash along the stage, forcing Lucina to stay aloft. Sonic leapt out of the Spin Dash and threw a forward aerial out at Lucina, who Countered quickly.

Not one to let that stop her, Ruby jumped again, performing a neutral air to keep Lucina away, only for the princess to actually come dashing in after that attack and toss him against the platform.

That was when the Smash Ball appeared. Weiss immediately went after it, knowing that if Ruby got it, she could easily say goodbye to one of her stocks. To her relief, Weiss was the one to take the Smash Ball. Now, she just needed to set Ruby up so she could actually hit her with it.

And she knew a way to do it.

As Sonic began to run back and forth across Final Destination in an attempt to avoid Lucina, Weiss watched it happen, waiting for her exact moment.

And as Sonic turned around to run again, Weiss made her move, dashing out to meet Sonic head-on, grabbing him and throwing him forward.

Not wasting a single second, Weiss shouted "Time to change fate!" alongside Lucina as she unleashed Critical Hit, streaking across the stage and slashing at Sonic, jettisoning the blue hedgehog away.

Ruby kept her focus squarely on the battle, even though she really wanted to praise Weiss for her skills. _Later, Ruby. There'll be time to do that once this is over._

This odd game of cat and mouse continued for a while, with Ruby and Weiss trading attack after attack, and the audience cheering loudly. Ruby noticed there was an equal split of fans cheering for her and fans cheering for Weiss.

And soon enough, in a very similar situation to a couple weeks ago when they had been in one of their practice sessions, both Ruby and Weiss were down to their final stock and pretty high up in percentage.

Still, Weiss kept herself steady and focused. She knew that even though the situation was extremely similar, the same results wouldn't play out.

It was just a matter of how events would play out _this time_.

Ruby seemed to be reverting back to classic Sonic tactics, adopting a hit and run stance.

But Weiss saw a flaw in Ruby's tactics.

And it might be just what she needed to win.

Her mind steeled, Weiss settled in and waited for her moment.

Ruby seemed to notice that Weiss was planning something, though unsure of what it was, and decided to go in for the kill.

To her surprise, Ruby discovered that Weiss had expected that move. Lucina quickly Countered Sonic's blow, though it wasn't quite enough to finish the fight.

Lucina came in like mad, aiming an overhead attack, though Sonic managed to dodge through the incoming attack and stay in the game.

But then Weiss threw out a side smash after turning right around, knocking Sonic far back...

...but it wasn't enough.

Sonic was able to recover, but Lucina stayed near the edge just to be safe, charging up a Shield Breaker with Weiss hoping that this would work.

As he was over 100% in damage, Sonic was slower in getting back onto the ledge.

Exactly the advantage Weiss needed.

With the crowd almost literally on the edge of their non-existent seats, Weiss let her Shield Breaker off...

...and it pierced into Sonic, sending him cartwheeling to his defeat.

The audience exploded into cheers, and even Weiss couldn't resist cheering.

"You did it, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, leaping over to hug her girlfriend. "I can't believe you did it!"

"And we have our winner, everybody!" the officiator exclaimed over the din of the crowd as he brought out the trophy. The base was decorated with the personal symbols of many of the characters, and at the top of the trophy was a silvery metal recreation of the Smash Ball, with curved steel pieces winding around it to evoke the energy radiated by it. "In a wonderful performance, and with a character that tournament players deem almost useless, no less, the winner of the first Haven Unified Super Smash Brother Smash Fest is Weiss Schnee of Beacon Academy!"

The officiator walked up to Weiss to bequeath the championship trophy to her. "Tell us something, Miss Schnee. If memory serves, this is your first tournament. How, on your very first outing, did you find the drive to win, against all odds?"

Weiss smiled brightly as she accepted the trophy. "Well, I learn fast. I've only been playing this game for about a month, but the only reason I made it to this point is because of my girlfriend Ruby Rose."

Ruby couldn't help but blush at that.

"She was the best teacher I could have asked for when it comes to Smash Brothers, and it was because of her that I found my reason to fight against the odds," Weiss continued. "To all the people who think Lucina isn't tournament-worthy, all I have to say is look at what I've accomplished today! That should tell you something!"

Weiss lifted the trophy high above her head so everyone could see it, all while Ruby hugged her again and the crowd burst into cheers again, all of the participants from Beacon Academy cheering the loudest.

About thirty minutes later (Weiss still had to pick up Ruby's present, after all), Team RWBY was walking towards the train that would take them all back to Beacon.

"Well, Weiss, did you have fun today?" Ruby asked, still clinging onto Weiss' free arm (she was still attempting to resist the urge to peek into Weiss' bag, which she only knew held something Weiss was trying to keep a secret for at least a few more days.)

"That was certainly the most fun I've had playing a video game," Weiss admitted. "We really should go to another one sometime."

"That reminds me," Blake replied. "I think there's going to be a tournament in Vale over the summer."

"Ooh, Weiss, we should _totally_ go to that one!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'll take you up on that one," Weiss stated. "For now, though, let's just get back to Beacon so we can rest. I'm tired, honestly."

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Yang noted. "We've been kicking faces in left and right all day, after all! We've _totally_ earned some R &R!"

To no one's surprise, Yang was already asleep once the train had started up. Blake had actually blushed when Yang's head landed on her shoulders, though Yang didn't realize it, being already asleep.

Ruby was relaxing in Weiss' arms as the train continued to make its way through the kingdom.

"I had a lot of fun today, Weiss," Ruby giggled.

"I'm glad you did, Ruby," Weiss replied. "I know I've said it a lot, but thank you for everything."

"It's no problem, Weiss," Ruby stated. "You're my girlfriend, remember? I'm always gonna support you no matter what it is we get into."

"That's good to hear," Weiss answered. "I love you, Ruby."

"I love you, too, Weiss."

Ruby and Weiss leaned in to kiss each other, letting everything around them fade away for just a few seconds.

When they parted, Ruby let out a loud yawn. "Wow, I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"Well, you did wake up a lot earlier than you usually do, since we had to get ready," Weiss noted. "Why don't you take a nap, then? We've still got a way to go until we get back to Beacon."

Another yawn from Ruby came as she laid her head on Weiss' lap. "I think I'll do that."

As Ruby laid down and fell asleep, Weiss looked out of the window towards the rapidly moving countryscapes. Today had been quite an eventful day.

All because she had been curious about a game Ruby had been playing.

 _She really is the best thing that ever happened to me,_ Weiss thought. _I'm so lucky to have her._

She hoped that this adorable image, of Ruby lightly snoring while resting her head in the heiress' lap, would stay etched within her mind forever.

* * *

 **And that's it!**

 **I never thought I'd make this into a whole saga, honestly. I'd originally intended for this to be just a oneshot about Ruby and Weiss bonding over Smash Bros., and then a reviewer suggested I bring Yang, Blake, and Team JNPR in for later. The idea bug bit me in the face, and the rest is history.**

 **As I've said in multiple places, I am by no means a competitive Smasher. I'm just a guy who loves playing me some Smash Brothers. Even still, this was fun to write.**

 **So, this is the "official" end of Settle It In Smash, but there's still more coming! In the next few chapters, dubbed BONUS ROUNDS!, Ruby and Weiss are gonna be doing other Smash 4 stuff like Classic Mode (would you believe me if I said that Ruby's never seen Master Core?).**

 **Until next, R &R, enjoy, and happy Smashing.**

 **From me to you in the future,  
** **The Blue Time Ranger**


	12. Classic Mode

**Okay, so we're back!**

 **Sorry it's been so long, guys. Other stories I'm working on (like another White Rose adventure, eh?) have pushed this around, but I figured 'hey, let's knock this sucker out already'.**

 **Now, as you know, the main plot of Settle It In Smash is over (OR IS IT?!), but the Smash shenanigans continue with these little extra chapters, a.k.a. BONUS ROUNDS!, where Ruby and Weiss decide to try out some other modes in Smash 4.**

 **For this one, we're going to Classic Mode! As I said last time, Ruby has actually never seen Master Core (she was so focused on the multiplayer aspects, after all), so let's rectify that, shall we?**

 **Oh, and update: as of my birthday a couple weeks ago, I FINALLY HAVE CORRIN AND BAYONETTA! Took me long enough, huh?**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Velvet would have revealed her Kirby powers a lot sooner. (And RWBY Chibi looks SO CUTE!) Super Smash Bros. belongs to Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Now, let Round Twelve: Classic Mode begin! FIGHT!**

* * *

Ruby looked up at the menu, wondering what they could do now. Weiss had already proven she was pretty skilled with Corrin, and Ruby had finally gotten the hang of Bayonetta's unique playstyle (now she knew why Coco loved Bayonetta so much).

"Say, Weiss?" Ruby asked. "Did you wanna... try something different?"

"Like?" Weiss replied.

"I was thinking, maybe we could try out Classic Mode," Ruby asked. "I've never really given it a shot."

"You've never played Classic Mode?" Weiss gasped.

"It's so radically different from the last game!" Ruby exclaimed. "Sometimes it doesn't even feel like Classic Mode!"

Weiss knew that the structure of Classic Mode had been drastically changed since the last Smash game. Classic Mode was meant to emulate the single-player mode of the original Smash Bros. from so many years ago.

"Why don't we give it a shot?" Weiss asked. "I heard Classic Mode actually has co-op this time around."

"Yay on them, says this observer!" Ruby giggled. "Besides, this'll be good to unwind. Conquest is kicking my backside, anyway."

"You seriously started with the harder one?" Weiss wondered. "When you've never played a Fire Emblem game before this?"

"...it's not my fault Elise is so adorable..." Ruby squeaked.

Weiss had bought Fire Emblem Fates for Ruby for the reaper's birthday (Weiss had actually bought it before they'd left Haven after the Smash Fest, which now explained what was in that bag Weiss had been holding), since Ruby had been eyeing the game. To Ruby's shocked surprise, though, Weiss had gotten her the Special Edition, which held all three routes on one cartridge. The heiress had noticed that it was the last copy of the Special Edition that the Mistral Multimedia Shop had in stock, so she'd jumped on it while she had a chance, knowing Ruby would absolutely love it.

"Hey, Weiss? What difficulty should we set it on?" Ruby quipped, leaving Weiss to notice that much like the CPUs of multiplayer, there were nine levels of difficulty.

"Ruby? You want to go all the way?" Weiss asked. "I'm in the mood for a challenge."

"Then a challenge we shall get!" Ruby exclaimed, moving the difficulty slider all the way up to 9.0, its highest point.

When Classic Mode officially began, Ruby and Weiss were surprised to see a board full of fighter groups represented by their trophies. Apparently, different groups led to different fights, and other fighters randomly showed up to either assist them or fight them.

"This is so _weird_ ," Ruby quipped about halfway through the run. "When I first saw this Classic Mode, I didn't know _what_ to think, honestly."

"Probably just an effort to be slightly more with the times," Weiss replied as she and Ruby dogpiled on a Giant Metal Bowser. "Even though I can understand how mixing it up like this might be missing the spirit of the original Classic Mode."

"EXACTLY! _Thank you_ , Weiss! Finally, someone around here gets it!" Ruby exclaimed as the two of them reached the Fighting Mii Team.

By the time Ruby and Weiss reached the inevitable showdown with Master Hand and Crazy Hand relatively intact (only one stock lost in a few matches on each side, mostly due to a careless bomb spawn, which made Ruby really glad that they each had two stocks for each match), they prepared themselves for a smackdown.

But neither of them were ready for what they witnessed then.

"All right, hand boys, let's do this!" Ruby proclaimed as Master Hand and Crazy Hand descended from space to challenge Sonic and Lucina.

For the first thirty seconds of the battle, the hands fought as they usually did in Smash Bros., using their hand bodies to attack.

One good flying kick from Sonic finally took down Crazy Hand...

...but Ruby had actually attacked Master Hand.

And the hands still had over 200 HP left.

"W-what the heck?" Ruby gasped as Crazy Hand flew off into the distance and disintegrated. Master Hand, in response, began to twitch and spin around like it was having a seizure.

"Did we break the game, Weiss?" Ruby wondered.

Before Ruby or Weiss could figure out what was going on, Master Hand suddenly ripped itself apart, black particles escaping from it and swarming around the arena. The space background of Final Destination changed into a swirling, rainbow-colored hyperspace tunnel as the particles converged into the form of a large humanoid creature that rested slightly in the background.

"Holy Dust, what _is_ that thing?!" Ruby shouted.

The large creature swiped its arm across the length of the platform.

"Ruby, dodge!" Weiss exclaimed, her instincts warning her of the incoming attack. Sonic and Lucina dodge-rolled just in time, as a large blade of light passed through where Master Giant had just slashed, and Ruby and Weiss' dodges allowed them to barely pass through unscathed.

Weiss leaped up to attack, landing a few strikes on Master Giant's head. As she did so, pieces of the swarm that made up the creature sprayed out.

"Ruby, go for the head!" Weiss exclaimed. Ruby quickly complied, dashing in during Master Giant's lull to attack the head.

"Is that how we can tell how much damage this thing takes?" Ruby wondered, noticing the black particles that sprayed from Master Giant with each hit. "Because as far as I know, it doesn't have a health bar."

Master Giant then waved its hand and created six electric orbs at the top of the screen. Ruby would have called this weird if Master Giant hadn't decided to grab the platform and lift it up to the level of the orbs for a second before dropping it back down.

"Okay, not nice, mister swarm thing!" Ruby shouted, going in to attack. By this point, she noticed that Master Giant's form had a few holes in its body, which must have meant they were closer to defeating it.

Master Giant retaliated by headbutting the platform. Thankfully, Ruby and Weiss were nowhere near it when it happened. After this, Master Giant created four energy orbs that detonated a second later, forming a cross-shaped explosion that resembled the Smash Bros. logo.

Ruby had only got caught in one of them, but it had done some decent damage in the process.

"You okay?" Weiss asked.

"I'll be fine," Ruby replied. "Stay sharp!"

A few more whacks to its bulbous head, and Master Giant reared back, clutching its head in agony until the swarm it was made of exploded outwards and re-converged back onto the platform, this time in the shape of a scorpion-like creature with an enormous jaw lined with razor-sharp teeth.

"Well, round two it is!" Weiss proclaimed, rushing in to attack Master Beast while she had time to.

Master Beast shrank just slightly, only for it to expand back and surround itself with lightning. Ruby and Weiss wisely backed away until the electricity subsided, only then moving in to attack.

After a few seconds, Master Beast leapt into the air, coming back down with a body slam on the left edge of Final Destination that actually tilted the entire stage upwards from where Master Beast landed.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping to avoid getting thrown by the stage itself. "That was a dirty trick!"

Master Beast responded by flying into the background and then zooming right back to chomp at the center of the stage. Ruby had been caught at the very edge of the attack due to moving closer to the center and took about 15% damage. Ruby quickly realized that if she'd taken the full brunt of the chomp, she'd probably have lost a stock.

After a few more whacks to the creature, Master Beast eventually somersaulted backwards, seemingly curling in on itself. Ruby prepared herself for another attack, only for the Swarm to break apart once more and re-converge into five swords, one larger than the rest.

"Okay, is that weird to you, Weiss?" Ruby wondered, taking advantage of the starting lull to attack Master Edges.

"With what this boss has shown us so far, I'm honestly used to weird things by now," Weiss responded as Master Edges swung a few times, sending blade-shaped projectiles outwards that eventually boomeranged back to Master Edges. Ruby dodged through one of them while Weiss Countered one.

Master Edges eventually spread its swords out across the stage, two on either side and the largest one above the stage, evidently following Sonic.

Weiss motioned to Ruby to stay in the center of the stage as the swords slashed out in a set pattern. By staying in the center, they avoided those hits. The larger sword started tracking Weiss before coming down with a powerful slash that Weiss thankfully dodged away from, though it still pushed her back slightly.

"Any more surprises?" Ruby quipped as they attacked Master Edges again.

Master Edges responded to this by having all five of its swords follow Ruby. After a second, the swords changed its mind and went after Weiss, trapping her with a series of slashes finishing with a downward slash that sent Lucina flying off the stage.

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm okay, Ruby, I've still got a stock left!" Weiss replied as Lucina came down from the recovery platform with a fully-charged Shield Breaker that caused Master Edges to slowly dissipate until its Swarm exploded outwards, re-converging one more time to take the form of a shadowy Sonic.

"Hey, it's copying me now!" Ruby growled, dashing in to attack Master Shadow. "Get a new act!"

Weiss quickly picked up on the fact that Master Shadow was larger than Sonic, but continued to shrink in size with every hit it took.

From this point, the battle devolved into a classic Smash match, with Ruby and Weiss applying their skills to double-team Master Shadow and eventually force it off the edge of the platform, where it barely missed its recovery and fell to its doom in a flash of black.

Suddenly, the Swarm exploded outwards again, covering the entire battlefield until Ruby and Weiss couldn't see a thing.

A few seconds passed.

"Is... is it over?" Ruby asked.

Just then, the swarm cleared away, leaving only a small, glowing sphere that floated down to the platform.

"I think this is the last one," Weiss stated. "Let's hope it is, because this thing's hit us with enough surprises."

Ruby and Weiss dashed in to attack the core, though no matter how far they launched it, it always came back to the center of the stage.

"Why won't you die?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It's probably just taking damage. One good smash attack should do it," Weiss replied.

"How about it, Weiss? Wanna finish this thing together?"

"You know it."

With that, Ruby and Weiss both hit the core with a smash attack at the same time, and that was all she wrote, the core flying like lightning off of the stage and exploding into numerous jagged purple shockwaves until the screen flashed white and led to the final results screen.

"YES!" Ruby exclaimed, leaping over to hug Weiss tightly. "One weird particle monster thing served up extra crispy!"

"My question is, _what was that thing_?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"What was what thing?"

Ruby turned around to see that Yang had just returned to the dorm. "Well, Weiss and I just played Classic Mode, and we had to fight this weird swarm thing that turned into a giant, a beast, five swords, and _me_!"

"Ah, that must have been Master Core," Yang quipped.

"Master Core? _What?!_ "

"It's a new final boss the developers added in for Classic Mode this go-round," Yang explained. "You have to be on a certain intensity level to actually get to it, though."

"We played on 9.0," Weiss replied. "Ruby wanted a challenge."

"Ah, you guys fought all of them, huh?" Yang quipped. "Yeah, Master Core's quite the thing. Obviously, it didn't stand a chance against me!"

As Yang struck a cute pose, Ruby leaned to Weiss and whispered "She hasn't played Classic Mode, either. She probably just looked it up on the DustNet."

Thankfully, Yang didn't hear Ruby's secret and walked over to the door just in time to let Blake in.

"Sounds like you guys had some fun with that thing," Blake laughed.

"Oh, come on, Blake, are Weiss and I the _only_ people in Beacon who _didn't_ know what Master Core was until today?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You never played Classic Mode, Ruby," Blake answered. "And Weiss has only been playing for about a month, and only multiplayer at that."

"So, yeah, now you know!" Yang giggled. _I think I'll keep Master Fortress a secret for now. I know they didn't fight THAT because they did a co-op run. THAT'S something I wanna see._

As Ruby continued to sift through the many single-player options, she noticed something that interested her.

"Master Orders?" Ruby wondered. "Ooh, Weiss, let's try this one!"

"Sounds interesting," Weiss proclaimed, leaning over to kiss Ruby on the cheek. "Let's do it."

"ALL RIGHT!" Ruby challenged. "Master Orders, prepare yourselves!"

* * *

 **I myself was pretty shocked to see Master Core for the first time. Here's me wondering if I broke the game because I beat Crazy Hand even though they're not out of HP yet, and then Master Hand goes batty and turns into THAT THING. Yeah, consider my mind blown.**

 **As for why Ruby and Weiss didn't encounter Master Fortress? I found out from the SSB Wiki that Master Fortress can only be fought on single-player, not co-op. Again, I learned something.**

 **Next bonus round will be Master Orders and Crazy Orders, something I thought was pretty cool.**

 **Until next, R &R, enjoy, and happy Smashing.**

 **From me to you in the future,  
** **The Blue Time Ranger**


	13. Special Orders

**What a time to finally say "SCREW IT LET'S GO BACK TO THIS" on the first anniversary of Settle It In Smash, huh? Yeah, a year later, we're finally continuing with the Smash shenanigans.**

 **In unrelated things, I kinda need to vent. Recently, I just had a rather frustrating experience with two Wii U games I got from GameFly,** _ **Xenoblade Chronicles X**_ **and** _ **Super Mario Maker.**_ **Problem is? THEY WON'T *boop*ING PLAY! I tried cleaning them again and again, but I always got the same disc read error. GameFly basically sent me two borked games. And it's only THOSE two discs! I tried all of the Wii U games that I own and they work completely fine! Suffice to say, I was ANGRY.**

 **But we're good now, so let's continue. (I got another copy of the games from them and they work just fine, so yaaaaaaaay.) This go-round, Ruby and Weiss will be tackling the Special Orders, where Master Hand and Crazy Hand give you challenges to clear. I actually really like the idea of this mode, and I still wonder why we didn't get it in the 3DS version!**

 **Anyway, let's actually—HOLD ON! I wanted to announce that I'll eventually be bringing Ruby and Weiss (and the rest of the RWBY gang, of course) to another tournament, Vale's very own Beacon Summer Smash! So yes, Settle It In Smash will keep on going for another tournament battle! But that won't be for a little bit. I still have other things I want Ruby and Weiss to do in Smash 4 before we head there.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise I'd have Yang and Neon have an adventure in RWBY Chibi. Super Smash Bros. belongs to Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Now, let Round Thirteen: Special Orders begin! FIGHT!**

* * *

"Okay, since I'm new to this, what do we have to do here?" Weiss wondered as Ruby navigated to the Special Orders menu.

"I think those hand things we fought in Classic Mode give us challenges and we have to clear them for rewards," Ruby quipped. "The battles can have certain conditions, too, like maybe they're all big or can reflect projectiles."

"Well, let's not waste our time, shall we?" Weiss replied, clutching her controller.

Ruby selected Master Orders, being presented with a list of three challenges. "Which one looks good to you, Weiss?"

"Let's try the one with Mega Man," Weiss answered.

"So we shall!" Ruby proclaimed, selecting the Mega Man ticket and moving to the character select screen. Ruby was up first, selecting her main, Sonic the Hedgehog. Ruby and Weiss had been sticking to their mains lately, knowing that Vale's own Smash Brothers tournament, the Beacon Summer Smash, was getting closer and closer. Weiss in particular was excited for the tournament, knowing that there would be many more new challengers to test her mettle against.

"Hey, where'd the other ones go?" Ruby wondered once they'd cleared the challenge, even despite chuckling at Master Hand giving her a thumbs up for completing the order.

"It looks to me like they're randomly generated," Weiss stated. "Let's just keep going until we get bored or something."

"Good idea!" Ruby exclaimed as she handed to Gamepad off to Weiss.

And so, Ruby and Weiss continued to take on the Master Orders, doing such strange things as fighting a Giant Metal Rosalina, fighting a horde of twenty mini Ikes ("THE BAD MEMORIES" as Ruby groaned), and even fighting a full 8-player battle on the hardest difficulty.

Ruby had insisted on playing the game on the hardest difficulty wherever possible, owing to the fact that they still needed to practice for the Summer Smash. Ruby had said it would be a great way to train, put up against the hardest challenge the system could offer them, thus sharpening their own skills to prepare them to face a human player.

Weiss had to admit, it was pretty clever. Then again, she hadn't been playing this game for too long, only about a month, but she prided herself on learning quickly and adapting to anything. How else could she have found the drive to win her first tournament?

Well, besides having Ruby cheer for her, after all.

She didn't know if she'd be as lucky at the Summer Smash. There were no doubt going to be different opponents to face, especially Team JNPR, considering that the Summer Smash was a singles-only tournament with no doubles rounds like the Smash Fest had had.

And considering how Team JNPR had dominated in that field, she knew the individual members were likely pretty skilled as well.

Weiss smiled at the thought of challenging them.

"Well, that was a fun one," Ruby giggled after clearing a challenge consisting of a horde of fifteen Diddy Kongs ("if this had been before those balance patches, I'd have freaked", says Ruby). "What's next, Weiss?"

After a couple seconds of thinking, Weiss nodded to herself. "Ruby, how about we switch over to Crazy Orders?"

"Roger that!" Ruby exclaimed. "Here we come, twitchy hand!"

Things were a little different here in Crazy Orders. Though there were three challenges offered like Master Orders, there was also a turn counter.

"Hmmm... wonder what that's for?" Ruby wondered.

"Let's start playing and maybe we'll see," Weiss noted.

And so they soldiered on, though oddly enough, their rewards from battle weren't automatically attained upon completing a challenge, but rather added to a stock as the turns progressed. Weiss theorized that if they were defeated, they would lose some of their rewards.

Otherwise, it was mostly the same as Master Orders, just with increasing levels of difficulty as they progressed through the turns.

"All right, turn ten! We're really on a roll!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby? Do you think we're ready to face Crazy Hand?" Weiss wondered.

Ruby glanced at the screen, gauging how far they'd come and the rewards they'd stockpiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think we're ready," Ruby quipped. "Let's show mister twitchy what for!"

Ruby selected the Crazy Hand option and prepared herself as Crazy Hand, in all its twitchy glory, descended from the sky of Final Destination to do battle with Sonic.

However, after only a few seconds of fighting, Master Hand also descended from the sky.

"HEY! Who said _you_ could join the party, hand boy?!" Ruby exclaimed, deftly dodging through attacks from both hands.

Despite the unexpected surprise, Ruby felt her old instincts kicking in, and she settled into battle with the two hands like she had been doing for so many years.

Eventually, Ruby was able to fell both hands and proceed to the victory tally, where a horde of new rewards were added on to the ones they'd already acquired. Among them were mostly power badges and Mii costumes, though there were a few new custom specials she had been trying to find for so long.

"That was quite the trip," Weiss admitted.

"Yeah," Ruby stated. "Anything else you wanna do here, Weiss?"

Just then, Weiss noticed something odd about the room that surrounded them. Someone wasn't here, and they should be by now.

"Hey, have you seen Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, where _is_ she?" Ruby quipped, glancing at the alarm clock on her dresser that read four o'clock on the dot. "She said that she'd be back by three."

A rather piercing shout from somewhere close by startled Ruby so much that she almost fell off of her beanbag chair.

"Oh, dust, I think Yang's angry," Ruby quipped.

"Well, let's go see what the problem is," Weiss answered. Though in reality, she probably knew why Yang was so upset.

 **("This Will Be the Day ~Friendship is Semblance ver.~" by Alex Abraham plays)**

Putting the game aside for the moment, Ruby and Weiss held hands as they walked towards the JNPR dorm, where Yang and Blake had been for the past couple hours.

It was funny, huh? Weiss never thought that just the simple act of holding someone's hand could feel so... intoxicating.

 _Oh, dust, now I'm starting to sound like one of Blake's trashy romance novels,_ Weiss thought, remembering the time Ruby had found and shown her Blake's favorite book, Ninjas of Love. Yang was _never_ going to let her live that down, honestly.

Upon confirming that the door was unlocked, Ruby pushed it open so she and Weiss could walk into the JNPR dorm.

And sure enough, Yang was annoyed at being curbstomped again by Sonic, though, much to the surprise of Ruby and Weiss, this time around Sonic was being controlled by Nora.

"Why is this not working?!" Yang exclaimed.

"You have to stay focused, Yang," Ren proclaimed. "Flying off the handle won't help anything."

"But I've _never_ been good at countering Sonic! Why do you think I can never win when Ruby picks him?!" Yang countered.

"That's why I'm trying to help you with it," Nora stated. "You've gotta learn to avoid all the fake-outs!"

"But that's my problem! I _always_ have trouble deciding whether or not I'm getting faked out!" Yang exclaimed.

Blake knew what she had to do to get Yang to calm down. While Yang was still ranting, Blake walked over and kissed Yang on the cheek.

Yang blushed for a few seconds before looking over at Blake and smiling.

"You always know just what to do, huh?" Yang laughed.

"Benefits of being _your_ girlfriend," Blake replied.

Yang and Blake had hooked up rather recently, having been inspired by Ruby and Weiss taking the plunge themselves. Yang had just been in need of a good time to spill the beans, which Blake had inadvertently done for her (not that she minded, of course; it was good to feel loved, especially after the life she'd had).

That done, Yang turned back to Nora, a determined expression highlighting her features.

"One more match. I'll get you this time," Yang proclaimed.

"As many as it takes, Firecracker!" Nora exclaimed, and she and Yang returned to battle.

"Well, we... walked into _something_ , didn't we?" Weiss quipped. Ruby just laughed.

"Neon's coming to the Summer Smash," Jaune explained. "And Yang... well, she's still pretty smarting about her loss in the Smash Fest. So, Nora's been taking time to teach her how to beat Sonic so Yang might have a chance at the tournament."

Ruby just nodded. She knew how Nora was when it came to this kind of game. She always put her manic energy into everything she did.

"So, how are the rest of you faring?" Ruby wondered. "You guys ready for the Summer Smash?"

"Oh, you know it!" Jaune proclaimed heroically.

"It's going to be so much fun," Pyrrha giggled.

"Don't expect me to hold back," Ren stated.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ruby giggled. "Well, we're gonna leave Yang to her training. See ya!"

With that, Ruby and Weiss walked back to the RWBY dorm, pointedly ignoring the random angry words that Yang was spouting.

"Ruby? Do you think _I'm_ ready for the Summer Smash?" Weiss asked.

"Of _course_ you are, Weiss!" Ruby stated, leaning over to hug Weiss tightly. "What do you think we've been training our backsides off for? Team RWBY, and I mean _all_ of Team RWBY, is gonna clean _house_ this time out, I promise you that!"

Weiss, in response, just smiled and leaned in to kiss Ruby.

"I love you, Ruby."

"I love you, too, Weiss."

Just as they were about to re-enter their dorm, a loud cheer of triumph resounded from the JNPR dorm.

Ruby and Weiss instantly knew what that meant.

"Well, she finally did it," Weiss proclaimed.

"See, I knew she could do it eventually!" Ruby giggled.

"Good on her," Weiss stated as they both sat down in the beanbag chair. "Now, is there anything else you want to do?"

Ruby paused as a thought came to her, something Yang had hinted at earlier, when they'd fought Master Core.

"Now that you mention it, Yang kinda let it slip earlier that there was another form of that Master Core thing," Ruby stated. "One we could only see on single-player. Why don't we try that one out?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Weiss replied as Ruby navigated back to Classic Mode. _What other surprises do you have in store for us?_

* * *

 **Give me a bit to get good again, lol, it's been a while.**

 **So, yeah, now this story is White Rose** _ **and**_ **Bumblebee, my two preferred pairings in RWBY. I just want them to be happy, especially considering how serious things are getting in canon.**

 **By the way, no spoilers, but Volume 4 was DOPE.**

 **Next go-round, Ruby and Weis go up against the Wii U-exclusive Master Fortress. It still feels like, to quote Johnny, "YOU WILL LOVE THE SUBSPACE EMISSARY *boop* IT, LOVE IT AS IT LOVED YOU".**

 **Until next, R &R, enjoy, and happy Smashing.**

 **From me to you in the future,  
** **The Blue Time Ranger**


End file.
